obsesión
by nadeshda vyacheslav
Summary: El lo ama, lo sabe y hará todo lo que sea necesario para estar con él, tal vez será dificil, pero no imposible pues su ángel en verdad lo vale, pero primero, tendrá que conocerlo, entenderlo y después luchar por él HPxDM BZxRW, capítulo 8 FINAL! n.n
1. observando

Muy bien! Este es mi segundo fic aquí! Wujuuuu! xD… bueno, este fic se trata de… bueno no se de que se trata! Pero… ps es un HarryxDraco y con BlaisexRon como pareja secundaria n.n… haber se trata de… son como que los pensamientos de Harry o sea que todo esta en el punto de vista de Harry ok? n.n… haber ya! Se trata de como Harry trata de ligarse a Draco xD! Pero para esto tendrá que conocer al rubio y hacerse de aliados! xD!

**Capítulo 1:** observando

Me encontraba ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento, con él… a kilómetros de distancia de mi… para mi desgracia… y es que desde los últimos meses por fin lo había aceptado… me había costado lo mío… pero vale, por fin lo logré… además, dicen que cuando tienes un problema hay tres etapas… la negación, la aceptación y por último la solución… y yo… pues ya solo me falta la tercera… aunque no le veo mucha solución… de hecho dudo que lo tenga… pero bueno por el momento solo me queda resignarme y esperar… esperar a ver que pasa.

Pues la verdad siendo el tan perfecto, tan bello, y tan… él… dudo que algo vaya a pasar… pero también dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… y al menos yo… aún no la he perdido.

Gracias a que Merlín es muy poderoso, a que esta gente está ciega o… y la más probable… a que el chico es demasiado exigente… el sigue solo… no literalmente claro, ya que si bien… sus dos gorilas ya no están 24 horas con él… tiene a otras dos personas que le hacen barrera humana… pero sinceramente… prefiero a su nuevo escudo que al anterior… al menos este está de buen ver… Zabini y Nott.

Los rumores… pues típico… dicen muchas cosas… los más decentes creen que ambos chicos pelean por derretir con su amor el corazón del príncipe del hielo… y los más pervertidos y… preocupantes hasta cierto punto… creen que esos dos… hacen un trío con el rubio y punto… fin del asunto… ¿yo?... aunque en algún momento me incliné por lo primero… aunque Ron me decía que era lo segundo… Merlín! Hay que conseguirle un novio a este pobre niño y su mente urgida!... bueno tiempo después me di cuenta que… no era ni uno ni lo otro… ¿Qué es?... aún no lo se… pero se que no es ninguna de las anteriores… ¿porqué?... pues es muy simple, una noche de tantas, hace realmente poco, en algún pasillo que no recuerdo bien cual era, los escuché hablando… ya era bastante tarde así que por lo visto se daban el lujo de hablar de temas privados a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Flash Back

-¿Y… cuando le llegas a Weasley?- preguntó uno de los dos castaños llamado Nott como si fuera el tema más común en el universo.

-Jajajaja…- una risa nerviosa del otro chico se hizo presente, pero pronto esta paró – El día que Malfoy bese a Potter!- concluyó entre risas el chico.

-Oh vamos! Te gusta, yo lo se, Draco lo sabe, tu! Lo sabes… al parecer el único que no lo sabe aquí es él!... además, ya viste que Draco no se opone en lo absoluto… si me lo preguntas… es un romántico… pero eso no viene al caso… ya llégale por el amor de Merlín!- comentaba un poco desesperado y otro tanto divertido el chico.

-Eyyyy!... ya te dije… el día que Malfoy bese a Potter- concluyó Zabini con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- además! Yo no se que te pasó! Desde que estás con tu noviecito sexy quieres emparejar (o sea juntar en pares xD) a todo el que se te cruza en frente!... Merlín! El hecho de que tengas novio no significa que el mundo entero deba tenerlo!- continuó el castaño.

-Oye!... Deja a mi noviecito sexy!... Jajaja… bueno es que si tú y Draco tuvieran novio… creo que sería más divertido- dijo el chico con un falso enojo evidente.

-Mmmm tal vez… pero!... no me vas a negar que estás bastante divertido con Cedric aunque nosotros no tengamos novio- cuestionó con una pícara mirada.

-Jajaja… bueno… pues claro que nos divertimos… pero no entraré en detalles ahorita…

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Nott era la misteriosa pareja de Cedric Diggory de la que todos hablaban… ¿mi opinión?... nunca! Ni en mis más extraños sueños con Voldemort lo habría imaginado… aparte… Zabini y Ron… demasiado raro también… no cabe duda que los Slytherins tienen gustos un tanto peculiares… cosa que me da un poco de esperanzas ¿no?… lo que me sorprende es que no anden con gente de su misma casa… tal vez haya una ley que lo prohíba o algo así… bueno no lo se… yo y mis cavilaciones… aunque creo que tal vez debería considerar mencionarle a Ron esto de Zabini… neh… mejor hacerlo sufrir un poquito más por él… si porque aunque no lo crean Ron habla dormido… y pues… en mis noches de insomnio es bastante divertido cuestionarlo… Así que en conclusión… Nott anda con Cedric... Zabini andará con Ron… y yo… pues yo… tal vez… tenga una pequeña posibilidad con él… digo… nunca se sabe.

Además… si el estuviera conmigo yo haría todo por él… lo que sea… lo que él me pidiera… con tal de verlo sonreír tan dulce, cálida y sinceramente como lo vi aquél día… aquél día en el que no abandonó mi mente… día en el que lo vi con otros ojos… aquel lindo y perfecto día.

* * *

Flash Back

Cerca del tan renombrado lago de Hogwarts, se encontraban dos chicos sentados sobre las ramas de un viejo pero hermoso cerezo. Uno rubio y el otro castaño, el aire jugaba con sus lacios cabellos haciendo que el rubio se pasara repetidamente una de sus delicadas manos por este, hasta que aparentemente el castaño le dijo que parase y lo dejó de hacer. Platicaban tranquilamente… mientras lanzaban a ratos miradas hacia dos chicos que se encontraban hablando nerviosamente.

Poco después… los dos chicos que hablaban cerca de ellos, se acercaron y se besaron castamente, para después dirigirse hacia los otros dos que estaban en el cerezo.

Desde la posición en que Harry se encontraba no alcanzaba a distinguir quienes eran los que se habían besado, pero después asumió que debían ser Cedric y Nott.

-¿Y bien?...- preguntó Blaise con curiosidad a los recién llegados que traían una sonrisa en su rostro que no podían con ella.

-¿Y bien qué?...- respondió Theodore simulando que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Oh vamos! No se hagan del rogar!... ¿Ya son pareja?- preguntó el castaño a los otros dos chicos que se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y sonrojarse avergonzados- Ea! Wow! Ya era hora… Merlín, Cedric! Mira que aguantar a Theodore suspirando por ti 24 horas al día comenzaba a molestarme- respondió el chico con burla.

-Ey! Cállate Blaise!...- le reprochó el otro castaño mientras era tomado por la cintura por su nuevo y reciente novio.

-Shhh… tranquilo Theodore, recuerda que es tu amigo- se unió a la conversación Cedric que recargaba su cabeza en la de su chico, por la diferencia de estaturas, cariñosamente.

-Si, lo se… pero a veces lo dudo…- continuó Nott alegremente para después voltear a ver al rubio que hasta ahorita se había mantenido en silencio- Draco¿tu que piensas?- preguntó al rubio al tiempo que este dejaba su sumisa actitud y lo volteaba a ver.

-Depende… de que Blaise es tu amigo, lo es, lo sabes… solo que te quiere a su manera… de lo tuyo con Cedric, pues… me alegro mucho por los dos… debe ser bueno tener a alguien que te ame- respondió con tranquilidad y poco después se volteó para ver lo que estaba viendo antes, un punto en la nada, mientras sonreía de la forma más hermosa que Harry había visto sonreír a cualquier persona… pero con una mirada profunda… tal vez demasiado… y algo… triste.

-Sabias palabras como siempre Draco- dijeron al unísono los tres chicos, que obviamente no habían notado el semblante tristemente alegre del rubio, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para el moreno.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Ni quien se imagine que sonríe así, de hecho… ni quien se imagine que puede sonreír… tan lindo y tierno, pero su mirada… no puedo sacarme su mirada de la cabeza… nunca hubiera pensado que detrás de la máscara de los Malfoy hubiera un ser humano… me encantaría saber que tiene… el porqué de esa mirada tan penetrante… tan sumisa… tan… hermosamente triste… se que si supiera el motivo haría lo que fuese por borrarla… por que mirara al mundo de una forma distinta… pues después de ese día me di cuenta que la mirada que él tenía no era de indiferencia o superioridad… al menos no todo el tiempo como el mundo entero decía… sino que la mayoría de las veces que se encontraba solo su mirada cambiaba… veía hacia la cualquier lado de forma perdida… como ausente… y luego se entristecía un poco… tal vez recordando… tal vez solo pensando.

Cuando estaba con sus verdaderos amigos, su máscara regresaba, más no la misma a la que tiene cuando está en un lugar público donde la gente lo conoce… o sea en clases y eso… sino una más cálida… pero con superioridad y arrogancia para, seguramente, dar a entender que… eran sus amigos pero… el siempre sería su líder. No cabía duda que su mirada imponía respeto… a veces miedo… frialdad… pero aquella vez… me hizo sentir todo… absolutamente todo menos eso… fue como… como ver a un ángel de triste mirada… y es que él es lo más parecido a un ángel que he visto y que veré en mi vida.

En verdad me gustaría saber que le pasa… tiene rato que no es el mismo… pero no es como si fuera a ir a preguntárselo… pero lo bueno es que ya tengo un espía en las filas enemigas… por así decirlo claro. Es una buena persona, bastante divertida, y definitivamente sabe lo que quiere… además esto nos conviene a los dos… el me informa de mi rubio y yo de su pelirrojo… supongo que es un trato justo… nunca me creí aliado con un Slytherin… pero… son cosas que pasan… o que uno tiene que hacer para lograr lo que quiere.

* * *

Flash Back

Llevaba varios pasillos caminando con mis amigos y la sensación era la misma en todos lados… alguien nos observaba… o más bien… observaba a Ron ya que no sentía la mirada sobre mí… sino sobre mi mejor amigo… el cual… como siempre no parecía inmutarse si quiera… y él… mi arrogante rubio… estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi… lo más seguro es que en cualquier momento chocaremos y comenzaremos otra de esas vagas peleas que, al parecer, tanto le divierten… y a mi… pues la verdad no me molestan… así lo puedo ver más de cerca…

Segundos después mi predicción se hizo realidad aunque no completamente… estábamos apunto de chocar cuando ocurrió algo que nunca… nunca… había pasado antes… me esquivó… me esquivó!... tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una pelea y… ¿no lo hizo?...

Con este pensamiento Harry volteó a ver al chico de sus pensamientos… y por casualidad, por obra del destino o por que Merlín así lo quiso… el chico estaba volteando hacia atrás… no viendo específicamente al chico que vivió… pero pudo ver su mirada… al menos solo unos segundos ya que después se volteó y siguió su camino.

Esa mirada… otra vez esa mirada… fría y según los demás indiferente… como es que no se dan cuenta! Acaso están ciegos! Lo cual es irónico ya que yo uso lentes pero… como no ven que eso es todo menos indiferencia y frialdad… todo… es… tristeza… pero por que… no lo entiendo… creí que un chico como el debía de tenerlo todo… una familia rica y poderosa con un gran linaje, sangre pura, amigos y una popularidad nunca vistan, no se supone que sea infeliz. Si tan solo supiera… que es lo que le ocurre… a mi triste ángel…

-Ouch!- "perfecto no choqué con mi ángel pero al parecer yo no puedo pasar por aquí sin chocar con nadie…"-pronunció Harry al sentir un cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Potter… deberías ver por donde vas… en una de esas te nos vas a venir matando… y que sería de Draco sin el gran Harry Potter… ya no tendría a quien molestar, se aburriría demasiado… y seguro que tu no quieres eso- respondió Zabini en un tono divertido… pero para nada insultante y con una sonrisa encantadora… definitivamente el no era como los demás Slys.

-Jajaja… como si me importara la diversión de Malfoy… pero aún así tomaré tu consejo Zabini…- contestó el chico que vivió respondiendo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Pues… si me lo preguntas… yo creo que te importa más de lo que dices y haces pensar a la gente… y si tuviera que apostar… diría que no me viste venir porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en él- otra sonrisa se posó en los labios del castaño mientras caminaba al lado de Harry despreocupadamente, que se dirigía al campo de Quidditch.

-Claro que no!- "No puede… el no puede saberlo!... no tiene como saberlo!... ¿cierto?"- es cierto pensaba, pero no en él… ni quien quiera pensar en una serpiente- su sonrojo y voz nerviosa eran tan evidentes que el castaño se permitió reír un poco.

-Jajaja… cuida tus palabras león… yo también soy una serpiente… y como tal… soy guapo, elegante, sigiloso, observador, inteligente, perceptivo, analizador… y!… no estoy ciego!...- dijo Zabini.

-Te faltó modesto… ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás ciego?... eres raro Zabini… nunca me habías hablado… ¿Qué quieres exactamente?- cuestionó Harry.

-Si supongo que también modesto… pero enserio… no estoy ciego, Draco es mi mejor amigo, estoy con él todo el tiempo… te he visto… como lo miras… eso no es rencor… ni mucho menos odio… te preocupa… se te nota… y… ¿que quiero?… pues… que mala idea tienes de mí… ¿acaso crees que te hablo solo por que quiero algo?... mejor no contestes… los Gryffindors no deberían de ser tan prejuiciosos… pero aún así… si hay algo en lo que me podrías ayudar… pero… ey no me mires así… tu también tendrás tu parte-

-Explícate Zabini-

-Simple… tú me ayudas con Weasley y yo con Draco… no me pongas esa cara… yo se que te gusta o al menos no te desagrada… y Weasley me interesa… así que hagamos algo… algo como un trato… un pacto, yo nunca te he molestado ni nada… en realidad me eres indiferente ya que no te conozco bien pero… esto nos beneficia a ambos-

-Cierto… está bien… tenemos un trato Zabini- respondió el chico mientras alargaba su brazo para estrechar su mano.

-Perfecto… por cierto… llámame Blaise, Harry… al menos cuando no haya gente- respondió mientras estrechaba su mano y cerraban el acuerdo.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Si… Zabini es mi aliado, mi espía en las filas enemigas… y sinceramente… no me pude encontrar a un mejor aliado que él, no solo es el mejor amigo de Draco, sino que resultó ser una persona bastante agradable y divertida… claro a su manera, aunque también es bastante leal… pero sobre todo… es un raro… si! Un raro en toda la extensión de la palabra… se pone a cavilar sobre cosas que jamás habría pensado… sin importancia pero aún así te dejan con la duda… además… quiere demasiado a Ron… excesivamente… cuando habla de él siempre lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión soñadora… es como oír hablar a una de esas típicas chicas enamoradas de secundaria.

Me divierto mucho con él, nos juntamos en la sala de los menesteres cada jueves a las siete, a veces otro día y a otra hora… dependiendo… ¿de qué?... pues si hay algo urgente que contar o que preguntar que no pueda esperar hasta el jueves, el me manda una lechuza con una pequeña nota o yo lo hago… pero esto realmente no pasa tan seguido… pero el día que pasó… fue uno de esos que en verdad no olvidarás…

* * *

Flash Back

_Harry necesito hablar contigo, algo pasó con Draco tal como predijiste, por cierto… Ron se ve muy bien con esa camisa… has que se la ponga más seguido!_

_Blaise Z._

Continuara……

¿Qué será lo que le pasó a Draco¿Zabini se lo contará con lujo de detalles¿En qué tipo de cosas cavilará¿Ron usará de nuevo esa camisa?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!

* * *

N.A: Ea! Ea! Bueno aquí esta el primer capi! n.n… está cortito ya lo sé, pero más o menos de este tamaño serán todos, se me hizo más fácil -… espero que les haya gustado… se que todavía no se le ve forma ni nada a esto pero ya verán!... por primera vez ya está todo planeado! Muajajajaja! xD… ok ya u.u… bueno gracias por leer! Y plz! Dejen reviews!... en especial addanight!... eres mi sister! Y se que yo no lo hago pero sk estoy en ello u.u…

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav


	2. buscando

Wujuuuu! xD capi 2°… soy tan feliz TT… primero que nada… gracias por sus maravillosos y perfectos reviews!... no tienen idea lo wow que se siente ver tus stats y ver que hay gente que te ha leído… y gente que te ha dejado reviews!... sou gracias por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias n.n… bueno el capi uno me gustó… digo está cortito pero… así planeo que sean todos… es más práctico y rápido de leer n.n… ok esto es un HarryxDraco… créanme que se que lo saben pero lo pongo por si acaso… by the way… gente que no le agrade el **yaoi** o **shonen ai**… aléjese de este y mis otros y futuros fics por su propio bien -.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto! Pero no me demanden! TT… y sé que en el capi pasado se me olvidó! Pero no me di cuenta hasta que ia estaba publicado ;-;… por cierto… la canción de al final es de Ricardo Arjona… sou todo es de él y la gente correspondiente n.n

**Capítulo 2:** Buscando

_Pero el día que pasó… fue uno de esos que en verdad no olvidarás…_

_Flash Back _

_Harry necesito hablar contigo, algo pasó con Draco tal como predijiste, por cierto… Ron se ve muy bien con esa camisa… has que se la ponga más seguido!_

_Blaise Z._

Cerré la nota al instante y la guardé en mi bolsillo, ni idea si el izquierdo o el derecho pero la verdad da igual, sabía que algo había pasado. Draco no falta a clases por cualquier cosa, de hecho Draco no falta a clases por nada y menos a pociones, Merlín! Le dije a Zabini que algo andaba mal, muy en ello el no me creía, pero lo que sea que haya pasado, se que no fue bueno.

Los pasos apresurados de Harry lo llevaron hasta la gran puerta del salón de los menesteres, entró con cautela procurando no ser visto por nadie y tal como imaginaba él ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

-¿Y bien Blaise?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba en el sillón al lado del castaño.

-Pues, verás esto no es fácil- suspiró quedamente –pero entenderás que si te cité aquí no fue solo para avisarte sino para que ayudes- continuó seriamente mirando con preocupación al pelinegro sentado frente a él.

-Ya Blaise te ayudaré, pero ve al punto ¿Qué pasa con Draco?- preguntó, su voz preocupada no se disimuló en nada por lo que el castaño supo que debía responder ya.

-Draco no está, anoche salió y no lo oí llegar esta mañana y al parecer aún no llega- su mirada viajó del piso a los ojos verdes de Harry que lo miraban con sorpresa y angustia –pero necesitamos encontrarlo, no le avisó a nadie que saldría y esto no es normal en él, tal vez le pasó algo y…

-¿Cómo que no llegó? espera no ha llegado! Merlín debiste avisarme antes! y si le pasó algo! y si alguien lo secuestró! y si ese alguien es un violador! o peor y si ese alguien es Lucius! o peor aún! Y si Lucius es un violador y secuestró a Draco! Y si…

-Harry, Harry, Haaaaarryyyy! Merlín lo que tengo que hacer! Harry, Draco dijo que te amaba!- con esto dicho captó la atención del moreno que se volteó hacia el sonrojado –ya era hora, bueno ya cálmate, vamos a buscarlo aunque, no tengo idea por donde empezar-comentó el casta.

-¿Qué tal si revisamos su habitación? tal vez encontremos algo que nos de una idea de a donde fue-

Entraron como fantasmas a las mazmorras de Slytherin, por alguna razón que Harry no se preocupó en preguntar no había nadie allí, así que sin más, subieron a la habitación de Draco, en el marco de la puerta se podía leer una insignia plateada que decía: _Malfoy y Zabini_, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y seguido del castaño entró Harry quien miraba todo asombrado, pero al entrar su mirada buscó algo lo que fuera que le diera un pista del paradero del rubio.

Movieron cosas, abrieron cajones, revisaron una y mil veces el baúl de Draco pero no encontraron nada, ni una leve señal de donde podía estar o con quien. De repente los ojos esmeraldas del moreno se posaron en algo, una caja, se veía elegante, fina y probablemente cara. Trató de abrirla por modos manuales y al ver que no pudo recurrió a su barita. Cuando estuvo abierta, encontró varios sobres que parecían cartas, pero una tenía la fecha del día anterior.

Aunque se que esto es violar propiedad privada, se que algo tiene que ver con la salida de Draco y tengo que saber donde esta, además ¿cuanta gente le escribe a Draco? No creo que un viejo amigo de la infancia. Con esto abrió el sobre, leyó con cuidado cada oración, al parecer alguien lo había llamado para algo importante, no tenía el nombre de quien la había mandado, pero obviamente Draco había sabido perfectamente de quien se trataba. La cerró y en el segundo exacto en que Harry hizo esto un ruido se escuchó en la puerta.

Zabini le indicó al chico que vivió que se escondiera en uno de los armarios y que no hiciera ruido, mientras el abrió la puerta y al instante el peso de alguien le cayó encima.

-Draco…-murmuró levemente el castaño al ver a su amigo definitivamente dormido sobre él.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y después cargó al rubio hasta la cama, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Harry que podía salir, cuando lo hizo, vio que Draco se encontraba en su cama literalmente tirado.

-Blaise- llamó Harry en un tono muy bajo a lo que el otro respondió volteándolo a ver.

-Tranquilo, al parecer solo está cansado, míralo no tiene nada ¿ok?- le contestó el castaño.

-Ok, pareciera que no durmió en toda la noche- inquirió el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado del durmiente rubio.

-Puede ser, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar-

-¿Blaise reconoces esta letra?- preguntó mientras le enseñaba un papel que era la carta de antes.

-Mmmm me parece que la he visto antes, entre las cosas de Draco, pero no puedo recordar donde- dijo el chico pensativo tratando de hacer memoria. –Nop no recuerdo- respondió sinceramente a lo que el otro casi se cae al puro estilo anime.

-Ya veo, bueno te dejo averiguarlo de tarea- le dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ya me voy, no vaya a ser que me encuentren aquí, ah! y si algo le pasa a Draco…

-Ya se, ya se!-respondió el chico con fastidio –avísame lo más pronto posible y no me importa si tienes que matar a alguien para lograrlo, si me lo preguntas eres algo sádico para haber sido el salvador del mundo mágico y ser considerado un santo- habiendo dicho esto el otro solo rió por lo bajo y se fue.

Fin del Flash Back

Todo pasó tan rápido ese día que llegó un momento en el que pensé que en verdad estaba soñando, pero no, todo eso pasó y Draco jamás se enteró de que yo estuve ahí. Creo que hasta la fecha no lo sabe, aunque así es mejor, Zabini se metería en demasiados problemas si alguien se entera.

Aún no se lo que le pasó aquella noche para que llegara así, pero afortunadamente eso no se repitió pues Draco no volvió a faltar a ninguna clase como de costumbre y Blaise no me volvió a llamar por ayuda, aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero algo cambió, algo que los demás no notaron, solo Blaise, Nott y Cedric creen que le pasa algo, pero por lo visto no le dan mucha importancia pero como! Como no darle importancia!Acaso no sienten que les arrancan cada vena de su cuerpo cuando los mira! De esa forma tan, tan vacía y no solo a ellos, a todo y a todos, como si en verdad nada le importara, como si fuera lo mismo ver a un ser humano que a una piedra en la tierra.

Sus peleas y tontas riñas conmigo por fin cesaron para alivio de todos los maestros pero no para el mío, esto solo reafirmó que algo malo pasaba y me preocupó más de lo que ya estaba, pues según lo que Blaise me decía el me molestaba por amor al arte, o sea porque le gustaba molestarme, según las palabras del mismo Draco era divertido. Pero, acaso dejó de serlo o será que simplemente ya no le interesa su propia diversión, será que ya no le interesa nada. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que chocamos y no peleamos como siempre, hay que admitirlo de todas las cosas que podía sentir la primera fue miedo, mucho miedo…

Flash Back

Porqué será que no me sorprende que otra vez vaya a llegar tarde a clases ya se! será porque siempre me pasa, no seguro que no es por eso ha de ser por otra cosa. Lo bueno es que no es con Snape, lo malo es que es con McGonagoll así que de ley me baja puntos y me hecha un sermón kilométrico de que no puedo ser tan irresponsable y bla bla bla, suficiente tengo con Herm al lado, me doy de santos que Ron está peor que yo así que se enfoca más en él, pero bueno lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es seguir corriendo hasta llegar al salón o hasta que mis piernas desaparezcan, lo que sea que pase primero, oh! vamos yo se que no queda tan lejos seamos positivos.

-Auch!- "Enserio, juro que yo no puedo pasar por aquí sin chocar con alguien! Creo que es una maldición, si seguro que es eso, tal vez debería ir a hacerme una limpia, digo, por si acaso" pensaba Harry para ver con quien había chocado ahora. "Porque siempre tengo que chocar con él, bueno en realidad no es tan malo ahora que lo pienso, así puedo verlo de cerca sin que nadie sospeche nada".

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Harry, o sea, miles de insultos, palabras de desprecio y uno que otro hechizo, para después un comentario sarcástico y una elegante salida, lo único que obtuvo del rubio fue una mirada, para luego quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

¡Por qué me vio así? Merlín! Que tiene! Esos ojos, esos ojos, esos no son los de mi ángel, los que son tan profundos que esconden tantas cosas, que te cautivan y te apuñalan en el corazón haciendo que nunca puedas olvidarlos, que te transmiten cierta calidez pero que tienen siempre ese deje de tristeza que te hace querer hacerlo feliz, esos no pueden ser sus ojos, no pueden, se ven vacíos como si no me odiara, pero tampoco me quisiera, como si yo no le transmitiera nada, absolutamente nada…

Fin del Flash Back

Por más que repace en mi memoria su imagen, su mirada, no encuentro nada de lo que antes vi, por más que busque en sus ojos, todo eso que me transmitían ya no hay nada, no que da nada.

No soporto verlo así, viviendo la monotonía de su vida, haciendo todo casi mecánicamente. Como si no fuera a pasar nada nuevo o diferente, como si todos los días fueran exactamente iguales a los demás o como si le diera exactamente igual si vive hoy o ayer, como si le diera exactamente igual vivir o morir. Creo que este último pensamiento es el que más me asusta.

Ya no se te nota esa arrogancia y superioridad que siempre fingías ante los demás, esas miradas mortales de altivez que ponían en su lugar a cualquiera sin importar quien fuera, o sea muy debajo de ti, tus gestos sarcásticos, tu competitividad al hacer cualquier cosa ¿Porqué estas así¿Por qué ya no molestas a nadie¿Por qué no te burlas de mi y mis amigos¿Por qué no retas a McGonagoll o criticas a Hadrig¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué ya no hablas con tus amigos¿Por qué casi nunca bajas a cenar¿Por qué ya no visitas el lago cada tarde y ves el agua con tranquilidad mientras sientes la brisa de la noche jugar con tu fino cabello¿Por qué ya no te fugas a la torre de astronomía y te quedas mirando las estrellas envuelto por la oscuridad de la noche y cubierto por la luz de la luna que solo que hace ver más angelical¿Por qué cambiaste¿Por qué ya no eres tú¿Por qué no buscamos una solución¿Por qué no puedo, por qué no puedo estar contigo para ayudarte?

A veces solía pasear por el lago en las tardes, o en las noches en la torre de astronomía sabiendo que ahí te encontraría. Una de esas veces, te vi ahí en la torre, la verdad ya era muy tarde y seguro que si me encontraban ahí me castigarían un buen rato, pero no me importó.

Parecías muy entretenido en lo que hacías ya que ni mi ruidosa presencia notaste y es que hay que admitirlo, por algo no soy espía.

Un sonido agradable inundaba todo el lugar y en el centro la más bella imagen que Harry pudo enfocar en su vida se presentaba, un piano era tocado con la más grande sutileza y destreza que el hubiera escuchado y una melodiosa voz acompañaba cada nota, era cierto, el no era un gran conocedor pero eso sonaba tan hermoso que no le importaba si era bueno o malo, para el era perfecto así como todo en su ángel.

- _Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas. Como hallarle figuras a las nubes, como ir al cine o no hacer nada. Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta, Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista _–cantaba la voz mientras tocaba en un tono que a Harry le llegaba al punto exacto haciéndolo sentir todo lo que esta letra decía.

Continuara…

¿Por qué el cambio de Draco¿Harry lo descubrirá¿Ron aparecerá algún día¿Usará la camisa que le gusta a Blaise¿Harry dejará Hogwarts para hacerse espía¿Qué hace Draco tocando a media noche en la torre de astronomía?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!… n.ñ

N.A.: Oooow!... me agradó este capi… quedó cuerito ¿no?... bueno para mi si… pero quedó mucho más serio que los demás o.o… pero eso se los compenso en el siguiente capi!... la canción es **Amarte a ti de Ricardo Arjona** ;)… ta bien bonita TT.TT …pero weno… oigan… han notado que Ron no ha salido… yo si!... y lo iba a meter en este capi pero… ps no pude u.u… pero ya será el siguiente nOn!... bueno espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias por leer esto n.n… y si no es mucha molestia… dejen revs! Gracias n.n

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	3. sintiendo

Holaaaaaaa¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien… bueno dentro de lo que cabe porque llevo como dos semanas que estoy medio rara o.o pero eso no importa. Primero que nada! Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero se me atravesaron exámenes finales y un bloqueo de inspiración que definitivamente no son una buena combinación T.T pero bueno, ya acabé exámenes y creo que mi bloqueo se fue de vaca xD! Segunda cosa importante! Gracias por sus reviews ;-; me hace tan feliz ver que hay gente que lee mi fic y me deja su point of view! Y tercera cosa importante! Ya empecé mi tercer fic, para el que guste darse una paseadita por mi profile y leerlo n.n está medio raro, pero es que es el principio, lo irán entendiendo conforme avance todo. Bueno aquí los dejo con el fic xD!

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto! Pero no me demanden! TT

**Capítulo 3:** Sintiendo

_- Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumáticas. Como hallarle figuras a las nubes, como ir al cine o no hacer nada. Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta, Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista –cantaba la voz mientras tocaba en un tono que a Harry le llegaba al punto exacto haciéndolo sentir todo lo que esta letra decía._

Les juro que nunca había oído cantar a un ángel pero, definitivamente es lo más bello que puede existir en este universo, y miren que el universo es grande! Merlín, es tan perfecto! Y su voz, nunca imaginé que supiera cantar, o que le gustara, pero que voz! enserio. Es tan suave y profunda, como él, tan única. Además, agréguenle un piano a la escena! Nunca creí poder ver una imagen tan fascinante, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hace aquí un instrumento muggle, pero definivitamente es lo que menos me importa ahora.

La canción continuó, pero solo la música, al parecer, por algún motivo ya no había más letra que cantar, ante esto Harry se desilusionó un poco, pero se sintió dichoso de poder escucharlo tocar tan melodiosamente. El chico que vivió, dándose cuenta que podrían verlo si se quedaba ahí parado como poste de luz, se escondió detrás de un mueble y se sentó en el piso, para así poder disfrutar tranquilo de su concierto privado.

El tiempo pasó, el moreno no tuvo una noción clara del tiempo, pues en el instante en que se sentó a escuchar, se desconectó totalmente del mundo y se dejó llevar por la música hipnótica del rubio. Pero como era de esperarse, se detuvo, claro que no lo hizo de manera común, pues paró de forma repentina para después ponerse de pie y tirar con furia algunas cosas, que Harry no alcanzó a ver pues estaba escondido.

Esto lo tomó de improviso, no pensó que el rubio se fuera a detener tan repentinamente, o mejor dicho, violentamente. Después del sonido de las cosas cayendo, hubo un silencio sepulcral seguido de un largo suspiro que el Slytherin dejó escapar de sus labios para luego recoger lo que sea que había tirado.

-Si tan solo no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo…- pronunció en voz baja, pero ya que el silencio era demasiado Harry no tuvo ningún problema en escucharlo claramente pero si en entender a lo que se refería.

Haber, haber¿Cómo que si el no fuera el y otro no fuera otro? Merlín ¿porqué tiene que hacer cavilaciones tan complicadas? Pensemos, si el otro no fuera el otro mismo y el no fuera el, entonces el otro sería alguien más y él sería otra persona? Creo que me confundí… bueno memorizaré lo que dijo para luego preguntarle a Zabini.

-Pero eso no es posible, así que con esto me conformo, tal vez algún día, escuches estas notas y entiendas que son solo para ti- habló de nuevo el rubio, mirando hacia las estrellas como si estas pudieran entenderlo, una ráfaga de viento sopló y despeinó sus lacios cabellos y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por el aire, para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, una bella y sincera, como la que Harry había visto aquel día cerca del lago de Hogwarts.

Merlín esta… esta enamorado, vaya, supongo que era de esperarse, pero ¿acaso no es correspondido¿Quién se atrevería a rechazar a este ángel? Nadie, estoy seguro, al menos yo no lo haría.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Si, yo en otro de mis grandes momentos de espía, descubrí que mi lindo ángel, aparte de todo lo demás, sabía cantar y tocar el piano. Aún no descubro que hacía ese piano ahí pero realmente no me interesa, lo que importa de ese asunto es que me di cuenta de que esta enamorado o lo estaba en ese momento, y no saben cuantos celos sentí, como me gustaría ser esa persona, por la que él suspiró, a la que le dedicó esa bella melodía y esa inigualable sonrisa. Si tan solo me dedicara una sonrisa a mí, una pequeña, casi invisible que solo yo notara, seguro que podría morir tranquilo.

La verdad me intriga saber si aún está enamorado de alguien, en su estado lo dudo mucho, pero el amor es algo por lo que definitivamente uno se puede deprimir o estar como está mi lindo ángel, pero les juro! Que si alguien le hizo algo lo voy a matar, me voy a encargar de que tenga una patética existencia y que muera de la forma más dolorosa conocida o inventada!

Pero por el momento hay un asunto pendiente, bueno hay dos, el primero y más importante: saber que le pasa a Draco y si se puede, resolverlo; y el segundo también bastante importante: preguntarle a Blaise si la vez que me dijo que Draco había dicho que me amaba era enserio. Ese último pensamiento me tiene inquieto, desesperado, alarmado, emocionado, y un sin fin de cosas que no se como describir, en el momento que me lo dijo no le di mucha importancia o no lo procesé bien, pues me preocupaba más saber donde andaba mi rubio, pero tiene rato que eso pasó y se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Blaise.

-Hola mi querido Gryffie, sabes, si sigues cavilando te va a dar algo, no tengo idea qué pero seguro que no es sano que te la pases así- resonó en la habitación la alegra voz del Slytherin que ahora se sentaba en un sillón frente a Harry.

-Hola¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan feliz?- preguntó sonriéndole al chico frente a él.

-Pues es simple, tengo un hermoso y pelirrojo motivo para estar feliz todos los días, además ¿cómo se supone que lo conquiste si me la paso amargado y/o deprimido? Hay que mostrarle mi mejor lado, lo malo es que tengo tantos…- respondió el castaño con falsa superioridad.

-Jajaja, si Blaise, si- de una u otra forma ese chico siempre terminaba haciéndolo reír –¿y bien? Averiguaste algo- preguntó con sumo interés.

-Uuuu tenemos un gatito curioso- contestó Zabini con burla, a lo que el otro solo gruñó levemente –Jajaja, bueno ya, ya, pues si y no- ante esto el chico que vivió lo miró con duda.

-Explícate Zabini- ordenó el pelinegro.

-Verás, descubrí una que otra cosa pero no todas¿recuerdas que me encargaste investigar de quien era la carta que viste en el escritorio de Draco?- el chico frente a él asintió con la cabeza –bueno pues, ya se, exacto, exacto, soy muy bueno y me alabas y bendices por descubrir eso, el caso, es que es de un viejo amigo suyo ¿Quién? No lo se, dijo que no tenía caso que me dijera el nombre pues al fin y al cabo no lo conocía y no lo iba a conocer, después de eso se quedó viendo la nada como siempre y se fue- contó el castaño al chico que vivió que lo escuchaba con interés.

-Ya entiendo, así que fue ese amigo el que le mandó la carta aquel día, bueno, primero hay que descubrir quien es ese amigo, después encontrarlo, y por último ver si el sabe porque el cambio de Draco-

-Muy bien! Eso haremos, ahora, lo otro que descubrí es que Draco toca el piano desde los cinco años y tiene uno escondido en la torre de astronomía-

-Vaya, desde los cinco! Es mucho-

-Si, bastante, y tiene un libro lleno de partituras que creo que están compuestas por él-

-Wow, oye tengo una pregunta, la vez que dijiste que Draco me amaba ¿fue en serio o en broma?-

-Mmmm, pues fue un poco de ambas-

-¿Cómo que un poco de ambas?-

-Pues, es que si lo dije en broma en ese momento, ya sabes, para que reaccionaras, pero era verdad, bueno casi, el caso es que Draco dijo eso mientras dormía, entonces puedes tomarlo como una media verdad- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaron y Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, el silencio reinó en aquella habitación, era tan grande que hasta se podían escuchar las respiraciones de ambos, hasta que el castaño entendió lo que sucedía.

-Harry! Harry! Reacciona! Haaaaarry!- llamó el chico mientras lo sacudía tratando de que volviera en sí.

-¿Enserio dijo eso?- preguntó el moreno bastante ensimismado.

-Bueno si, pero ya te dije que lo dijo dormido, entonces no es cien por ciento cierto-

-Pero lo dijo!- gritó con emoción –así que si tengo posibilidades con él!- celebraba ante la atónita mirada del castaño frente a el.

-Podría decirse, pero primero hay que saber que tiene y porqué- declaró el castaño.

-Cierto, muy cierto, tienes idea lo difícil que será eso- dijo el pelinegro a Zabini.

-Si, pero no puede ser imposible- trató de animarlo.

-Supongo que no, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde y luego no quiero andar inventándole excusas a Ron, no soy bueno mintiendo-

-Tienes razón eres pésimo, y yo también me voy, digo no hay nadie que me interrogue en el cuarto pero aún así ya es tarde- contestó con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron de la sala de los menesteres hacia lugares completamente opuestos, donde los esperaban cosas completamente distintas, a Harry, una habitación ocupada por sus compañeros que al parecer platicaban animadamente, mientras que a Blaise, una habitación casi vacía, excepto por cierto amigo rubio al que debía interrogar.

-Hola Draco- saludó animadamente esperando recibir un saludo igual.

-Zabini- contestó el rubio levemente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, obvio que el castaño no recibió el emotivo saludo que esperaba.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el castaño tratando de mantener una conversación duradera con el otro.

-Nada en especial- contesta el otro secamente, mientras guarda unos papeles en su escritorio y se acuesta en su cama.

-¿Qué son?-

-Nada, solo papeles- vuelve a responder en el mismo tono.

-Draco ¿qué tienes, hace días que estás así y bueno, no creo que estés bien- cuestionó Blaise tratando de resolver ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- responde el chico volteando a ver al otro sin expresión alguna en su mirada.

-Claro que no, te conozco, se que tu no eres así- insistió el castaño mientras se va a sentar en la cama, al lado de donde el rubio esta acostado.

-No, no me conoces, nadie aquí me conoce- contesta el rubio mirando al techo de una forma perdida.

-Si te conozco, creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce aquí- reprocha el chico a su lado que ahora se ha indignado, mirándolo de forma retadora.

-¿Así? Entonces ¿por qué no sabes la razón de mi actitud?-

-Será porque no me has querido contar nada o porque te la pasas evadiendo el tema! Draco, si tienes problemas debes solucionarlos, el dejarlos así no los arreglará-

-Eso ya lo sé- contesta el príncipe de las serpientes mostrando una profunda tristeza en su mirada, cosa que no había mostrado en días –pero esto no tiene solución- finaliza el chico tranquilizando su rostro y volviendo a su mirada vacía.

-Claro que la tiene, todo tiene solución, solo hay que buscarla- trató de animar el otro.

-Trata de encontrarle solución a la muerte- responde el rubio en un tono frío, mientras se levanta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-Oh no querido, ni creas que te vas a ir- le dice Zabini mientras sujeta uno de los brazos del otro antes de que llegue a la puerta –me vas a decir que tienes, y me lo vas a decir ahora- le exigió al rubio que solo lo mira sin decir nada –me preocupa que estés así, Draco, soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa acogedora, mientras el otro solo se acerca a él buscando un abrazo que es obtenido sin dudar.

Después de unos segundos en que estuvieron en esta posición, Blaise pudo notar lo mal que estaba su amigo, pero le reconfortaba que al fin parecía dispuesto a abrirse y dejarlo ayudar. En definitiva, lo que sea que tuviera el rubio no era bueno que se lo guardara para sí, lo más probable era que esto le afectara más. Unos minutos pasaron y Draco se separó del castaño, dejando a un lado la calidez que este le proporcionaba, para luego irse a sentar a su cama.

-Siéntate, no es una historia fácil de explicar- pidió el rubio al otro chico, que obedeció sin decir nada, dispuesto a enterarse de que era lo que le había pasado a su amigo –Verás, hace varios días un viejo amigo me llamó…

Continuará…

¿Por fin Blaise sabrá lo que le pasa a Draco¿Podrá ayudarlo¿Se lo contará a Harry¿Ron se dignará a aparecer algún día?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi!… n.ñ

* * *

N.A: Muajajaja! Los dejé con la duda! xD, bueno lo más probable es que en el siguiente capi se enteren de que le pasó a Draco… aunque también podría no decírselos nOn! Jeje la verdad no se, haber que pasa. Me agradó el capi, pero salió corto y batallé demasiado para hacerlo -.- me bloqueé totalmente u.u. Así que, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer n.n y espero sus revs con ansias! 

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	4. entendiendo

Hellooooow! Yo se que ya me extrañaban! No se hagan n.n! Lamento la demora u.u pero como expliqué en mi otro fic estuve de viaje y no pude actualizar porque al dichoso lugar que fui no tenía una computadora a la mano -.- Bueno aquí está el cuarto capi o.o que será dramático y con algo de muerte o.o en lo personal no me agradan las muertes -.- pero en este especial caso son necesarias. Jajaja y como los dejé con la duda en el capi pasado aquí se dará a conocer, por fin n.n, lo que todos hemos estado esperando o.o el secreto de Draco. Lo había postergado mucho porque no tenía bien definido que podía haber traumado al niño, pero ya está en mi cabeza n.n.

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y su gran apoyo, espero que este capi les guste! Sin más que agregar n.n los dejo con el capi.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto! Pero no me demanden! TT

**Capítulo 4:** Entendiendo

_Después de unos segundos en que estuvieron en esta posición, Blaise pudo notar lo mal que estaba su amigo, pero le reconfortaba que al fin parecía dispuesto a abrirse y dejarlo ayudar. En definitiva, lo que sea que tuviera el rubio no era bueno que se lo guardara para sí, lo más probable era que esto le afectara más. Unos minutos pasaron y Draco se separó del castaño, dejando a un lado la calidez que este le proporcionaba, para luego irse a sentar a su cama._

_-Siéntate, no es una historia fácil de explicar- pidió el rubio al otro chico, que obedeció sin decir nada, dispuesto a enterarse de que era lo que le había pasado a su amigo –Verás, hace varios días un viejo amigo me llamó, _quería que fuera a verlo porque tenía algunas cosas que contarme, como podrás imaginarte ese amigo es importante, muy importante para mí y casi nunca me escribe en periodos escolares así que pensé que era urgente que fuera- comenzó el rubio a contar evitando a toda costa la mirada de su amigo que lo escuchaba con atención.

-Así que fuiste, imagino que fue la noche que no llegaste hasta la mañana siguiente- concluyó Zabini.

-Exacto, fui a verlo a su casa, bueno mansión, a las afueras de Londres, entonces…- continuó el chico empezando a recordar cada minúsculo detalle de ese día.

* * *

Flash Back

Un rubio de elegante aspecto, esperaba sentado en la recepción de aquella gran residencia, su presencia ya había sido anunciada así que lo más seguro era que en unos dos minutos bajara a recibirlo. Si, unos minutos después una figura apareció, se veía mayor que el rubio, tal vez uno o dos años.

-Me alegra que vinieras- habló el mayor de los dos chicos –vamos al estudio, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad- le dijo mientras esperaba a que el otro chico se levantara y lo siguiese.

-Como gustes- siseó al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigían ambos al estudio de esa mansión.

Subieron un par de escaleras, pasaron de largo algunas puertas y justo al fondo llegaron a su destino. El mayor abrió la puerta de este y le invitó a pasar, para luego cerrarla y sentarse en uno de los sillones que había, mientras el rubio imitaba este acto en otro sillón frente al otro.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó impaciente, sabía que si alguien notaba su ausencia en el colegio tendría problemas, por más de que se tratase de él, seguro que no saldría del todo librado.

-Mi padre no aceptó mi relación- respondió con sencillez, a lo cual solo recibió una mirada del otro y una ceja arqueada –con aquella chica que te conté- le aclaró.

-¿La sangre sucia?- cuestionó para recibir una mirada asesina del otro –sabes que no lo digo con esa intención, solo que no se como nombrarla ni siquiera se su nombre, además, era de esperarse, ni tu padre ni el mío aceptarían que una relación con cualquier persona que consideren indignos- continuó con un deje de tristeza.

-Según sus palabras es deshonroso, en fin, no permitiré que haga con mi vida lo que el quiere- le dijo con determinación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, casi adivinando lo que iba a responder.

-Me voy a ir con ella, tengo suficiente herencia de mis abuelos como para mantener a siete hijos con muchísimos lujos- respondió tranquilo.

-Lo sabía- contestó rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio –asumo que te fugas hoy y por eso me hablaste ¿no?- preguntó el rubio.

-Asumes bien- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –por ello tengo que decirte algo, me preguntaste una vez si valía la pena luchar por un amor no correspondido, que podría traerte serios problemas con tu padre- le recordó algo que en algún momento le había dicho –en ese entonces yo no te supe contestar, pero ahora si, créeme que vale la pena luchar por lo que quieres, aunque no lo obtengas, siempre tendrás la satisfacción de que lo intentaste- finalizó el chico.

-Tal vez tengas razón- respondió el otro esbozando una muy débil sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, de una forma muy escandalosa y precipitada. Un hombre bastante mayor entró con una chica tomada del brazo, prácticamente la arrastró hasta el chico que estaba frente a Draco, lo miró sin darle importancia para luego dirigirse al que se podía asumir, por la apariencia, era su hijo.

-Esta es la maldita sangre sucia ¿verdad?- mencionó con frialdad el hombre.

-Suéltala en este instante y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a llamar así- le desafió el chico que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Tú no me prohíbes nada, además, solo la llamo como lo que es, una vil sangre sucia- gritó el adulto apretando más el agarre que tenía con la chica.

-Padre te lo advierto, suéltala en este segundo- respondió casi le gritó al hombre frente a él, su mirada no se despegaba de su amada que lo miraba tratando de no demostrar el miedo que sentía.

-Oh quieres que la suelte, aquí la tienes- dijo al tiempo que aventada sin el menor cuidado a la joven contra su hijo, que la tomó entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla, tanto a ella como a sí mismo.

Draco en esos momentos se mantenía inmóvil, se había puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que su amigo lo había hecho, por la impresión de la entrada del padre del otro, pero probablemente ese era el único movimiento que había realizado. La situación era crítica, el conocía muy bien a ese hombre y sabía de lo que era capaz, tenía tan poca moral como su mismo padre. No sabía que hacer y realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo, pero sentía que esto no terminaría en una simple discusión, y tenía mucha razón, tal vez demasiada.

-Planeabas irte con ella, no trates de negarlo porque lo se y solo hay una manera que conozco de evitarlo- una sonrisa sádica tomó posesión de la boca de ese al que el otro llamaba padre, su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven castaña que su amigo sostenía entre sus brazos, sacó su varita y la apuntó sin dudar hacia la chica –ya entenderás porqué hago esto, querido hijo- respondió para después lanzar un cruciatus directo.

Un grito ensordecedor resonó en la habitación, sacando a Draco de su estado de parálisis total, fijó su vista hacia donde venía el sonido, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo en el suelo y no a la joven que esperaba ver en su lugar, esta, dominada por el temor, no hallaba que hacer además de soltar lagrimas y gritos sin control. En ese momento supo que debía actuar, debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, no podía permitir que esto terminara así. Desembolsó su varita de entre sus ropas y con la mayor frialdad y decisión que pudo se dirigió hacia el hombre que torturaba al chico en el suelo.

-Le es deshonroso- habló por primera vez el rubio desde que el hombre había entrado -me es más deshonroso ver a un patético intento de humanidad lastimando al que en algún momento llamó hijo, alguien de su propia sangre- siseó con frialdad, el odio se había apoderado de él, no dejaría que siguiera con su tarea -será un placer ver como ellos son felices juntos, mientras usted solo se retuerce en su tumba sabiendo que no podrá hacer nada más que maldecirme- continuó el chico, para ahora apuntar con su varita al hombre que lo miraba sorprendido.

- Crucio- siseó el chico a lo que el hombre frente a él se retorcía del dolor – nos vemos en el infierno, Avada Kedavra- gritó sin dudar.

Un grito más se escuchó en la habitación, seguido de un silencio sepulcral, solo las respiraciones agitadas de tres personas se oían. Le tomó a Draco unos cuantos minutos asimilar lo que había hecho, en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus manos empezaron a temblar de forma involuntaria mientras trataba de guardar su varita. No pudo decir absolutamente nada, así que se limitó a retirarse de ahí lo más pronto que pudo.

Salió de la habitación para correr a alguna chimenea, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle a medio camino por lo cual supo que no llegaría hasta su casa por si solo. Una simple explosión de polvos flu y llegó a su objetivo. Estaba desierta, tal como esperaba, y sin más cayó sobre sus rodillas. Vio sus manos con desesperación, aún temblaban y esa sensación aún no se alejaba. No podía creer lo que había hecho, lo mató, estaba seguro. Por más mal que estaba la situación, con unos cruciatus hubiera bastado, pero el lo mató, no pudo controlarse. Lagrimas silenciosas surcaron su níveo rostro y en un acto de decepción golpeó el suelo con un puño, la fuerza fue tal que su mano empezó a sangrar, pero no le dio importancia. Era un asesino. Un maldito y vil asesino, nada cambiaría el hecho de que lo era.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-En resumen, eso fue lo que pasó, preferí quedarme en casa esa noche, tenía demasiado que pensar- finalizó Draco su historia, solo esperando la respuesta de Blaise que no encontraba que decir.

-Entiendo, Draco se que no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto pero ¿Si mataste a ese hombre no deberías estar encerrado en prisión o al menos siendo perseguido?- cuestionó con algo de nerviosismo, no era que quisiera que su amigo estuviera preso pero la duda lo inquietaba demasiado.

-Pareciera que no conoces las influencias que un Malfoy, más específicamente mi padre, puede tener- respondió con sarcasmo –por obvias razones el se enteró de lo sucedido y no permitiría que su descendiente fuera a dar a ese lugar- contestó con simplicidad.

-Ya veo, yo… no se que decir- declaró al fin el castaño.

-No tienes que decir nada, reaccionaste mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, esperaría que ahora me tuvieras miedo o salieras corriendo de aquí- comentó el rubio.

-¿Corriendo? De ningún modo Draco, se tus motivos y de haber sido otra la situación estoy seguro que no lo habrías matado-

-Eso no quita que lo maté, que sea un asesino, soy una deshonra para mi familia y una total decepción para mi mismo- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y su mirada se clavaba en ellos –siempre me juré que yo no sería como mi padre y mírame, mi varita ya le quitó la vida a alguien y me odio, me odio por eso, se supone que yo no sería como él, se supone que debía controlarme, se supone que no fuera un estúpido asesino- su tono de voz cada vez era más frío y débil, su mirada se opacaba con cada frase.

-Draco no eres un asesino entiéndelo!- gritó Blaise desesperado –si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste tu amigo habría muerto, lo más probable es que esa chica también, y puede que tu corrieras con la misma suerte- continuó –y si no, se que jamás te hubieras perdonado que tu amigo estuviera muerto y tu no hubieras intentado ayudarlo- finalizó el castaño en un tono mucho más calmado que al principio, tratando de reconfortar al chico a su lado.

-Eso lo se, pero no tenía que matarlo- contestó algo sumiso –es decir, con lastimarlo hubiera bastado, pero yo lo maté- dijo al tiempo que se paraba con furia –lo maté y ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para dar la cara y aceptar lo que hice- se reprochó a si mismo con un odio propio que al castaño comenzó a asustar –soy un estúpido cobarde, debería estar preso, pero no, no pude soportar la idea de ser encerrado en ese lugar- terminó.

En este punto Blaise estaba casi seguro de entender como se sentía, si bien, el nunca había pasado por algo como eso pero conocía al rubio de toda la vida. El tono de su voz, su mirada, sus gestos, podía leerlos como libro abierto, notaba lo arrepentido que estaba y cuanto se odiaba por lo que hizo y más por no tener el valor necesario de asumir las consecuencias.

Si había algo que sabía que Draco odiara era la cobardía, no la toleraba en la demás gente y que decir de si mismo, debía ser una tortura para el no tener la fuerza suficiente si siempre la había tenido, siempre había sido un arrogante, vanidoso, crítico y a veces frío, pero nadie podía negar que tenía una capacidad impresionante para soportar muchas cosas.

Innumerables veces lo había demostrado, ya sea con su padre al retarlo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales o con otros chicos mucho más grandes y fuertes que buscaban pelea, nunca notaba una sola gota de miedo, ni un poco de temor. A diferencia de lo que la gente piensa, creen que usa a otros como su escudo sin enfrentar sus propios problemas, pero no es así. Sabe defenderse solo, si no lo hace es porque tanto Zabini como Nott no lo dejan, demostrándole su lealtad y amistad incondicional.

-Draco- llamó el castaño después de unos minutos de silencio –creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor- aceptó Blaise, ya lo había estado pensando mucho y esa fue su opinión final.

-¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor? Asesiné a ese hombre, me largué del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, me escondí detrás de mi padre para no dar la cara, permití que las cosas se arreglaran sin que yo pagara el precio- encaró el rubio que ya no tenía ningún control de sus emociones como de costumbre.

-¡Draco de qué forma te lo digo? No eres un asesino! Defendiste a esas dos personas y si no lo hubieras matado júralo que ese hombre hubiera intentado matarlos de nuevo- dijo mientras tomaba al chico por los hombres para que lo mirara frente a frente por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Tal vez tengas razón- por fin accedió Draco a la opinión de su amigo.

-Claro que tengo razón!- respondió feliz -¿Cuándo me he equivocado? Ehhh- dijo mientras se permitía reír un poco –además, si te sientes mal por no haber asumido las consecuencias, estoy seguro que tu mismo ya te estás castigando por eso- concluyó el chico –no te preocupes, resolveremos esto- puso una mano en el hombro de Draco como símbolo de apoyo y después se fue de ahí, seguro que tenía mucho que pensar y lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

* * *

Un chico castaño se encontraba sobre las gradas del campo de Quidditch, era tarde y sabía que si lo encontraban ahí le iría mal, pero no le importaba. Su reciente conversación con cierto amigo suyo lo había dejado bastante pensativo y con un irremediable insomnio. Durante esta el se mantuvo lo más comprensivo que pudo, seguro que lo que menos necesitaba el otro era que le reprochara o regañara por lo sucedido, suficiente tenía con lo que se amonestaba a sí mismo como para que el todavía lo culpara. Entendía el sentimiento de angustia y frustración de Draco, pero también entendía los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo y para el esos eran mucho más importantes que el hecho de que hubiera matado a alguien. Estaba algo orgulloso de su amigo, no por haber asesinado al hombre, pero si por defender a esas dos personas. Ya encontraría la manera de animarle.

-En momentos como estos me gustaría tenerte aquí, tu compañía no me haría nada mal- pronunció el chico en voz leve, pensando que lo dijo solo para sí.

-¿Y qué te parece mi compañía?...-

Continuará…

* * *

N.A.: Yei! Otro capi listo! Bueno, bueno, creo que salió un poco más largo que el anterior, pero es que tenía mucho que aclarar sobre Draco y su actitud. Wujuuu! Los dejé con la duda de quien se apareció verdad! xD! Muajaja! Pues no lo sabrán hasta que regrese de vaca! Ron o.o quiero hacerte una disculpa pública! Lamento que en este fic no hayas aparecido, por el momento, y solo hayas sido nombrado una que otra vez! Pero no te preocupes! En el siguiente capi aparecerás! Yo lo se! n.n Creo o.o… no, seguro que si sales n.ñ. Harry ahora no saliste ;-;! Pero ya sabes que en este fic tu eres esencial n.n lo que pasa es que en este capi me tenía que enfocar en el problema de Draco o.o. Bueno gente, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus revs!

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	5. soñando

Holaaaaa! Lo se, lo se. No tengo perdón del señor T.T lamento muchísimo la tardanza y no tengo excusas, pero si ya nada sucede con mi vida, volveré a actualizar al ritmo normal, lo que será como en unas dos semanas o poquito más. Gracias a las personas que han dejado sus revs ;-; y también a las que están leyendo este. Bueno sin más que decirles aquí esta el capi 5! Que me costó mucho trabajo hacer -.-. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro que trataré de que no se me olvide poner esto! Pero no me demanden! TT

Capítulo 5: soñando

_-En momentos como estos me gustaría tenerte aquí, tu compañía no me haría nada mal- pronunció el chico en voz leve, pensando que lo dijo solo para sí._

_-¿Y qué te parece mi compañía?...-_ una voz preguntó, mientras su dueño se sentaba con pesadez junto a él.

-Pues podría ser mejor, pero no me quejo- respondió burlón, reírse un poco no le caería mal en ese estado.

-Lamento no ser tu sueño pelirrojo, pero ya que él esta como el bello durmiente, yo vengo a hacerte compañía- contestó el moreno con una sonrisa, pero al instante esta se borró -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado, sabía que algo había ocurrido, la expresión en su amigo se lo decía.

-No, nada- trató de esconder su confusión tras una sonrisa, pero para su desgracia esta no le funcionó -¿y qué haces a estas horas aquí?- peguntó en un intento de desviar el tema.

-No mucho, bajé por algo de comer y escuché unos pasos que seguí hasta aquí- respondió el chico que vivió con simplicidad. La verdad el gryffie quería retomar el tema anterior, pero sabía que el castaño no quería hablar de eso así que el se limitaría a esperar el momento indicado, cuando el castaño se lo quisiera decir el estaría ahí para escucharlo.

-Así que paseando por la escuela a tu antojo, lo que es no tener una vida Harry- le dijo con ese tono divertido que siempre usaba –algún día te compraré una- finalizó, a lo que el chico a su lado solo rió.

Era increíble de creer, sabía que Zabini tenía algo y aún así esa sonrisa sincera y entusiasmo no se desvanecían ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, cuando algo salía mal trataba de remediarlo, jamás se daba por vencido ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanta fuerza, tanto valor para poder hacer todo eso? En realidad ese castaño era un misterio, una persona bastante complicada si te fijabas bien.

-No entiendo que haces en Slytherin- dejó escapar Harry, era cierto, no lo entendía y probablemente jamás lo haría, no parecía un serpiente, no actuaba como una, él era tan diferente, casi tanto como el rubio de sus pensamientos con la diferencia de que este último era un Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Jajaja cosas de la vida Harry, cosas de la vida- respondió entre risas, había veces que él también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero encontraba la respuesta demasiado rápido.

El silencio reinó todo el campo, la quietud de la noche los hipnotizó, los dos chicos pensativos miraron al cielo, como si en ese mar de estrellas fueran a encontrar todas las respuestas a sus complicadas vidas. Cada uno pensando en ese ser al que amaba, al que idolatraban, que sentían tan lejos como la misma luna; y en una estrella diferente depositaron sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus sueños, esperando con toda el alma que se cumplieran y prometiendo que harían todo lo posible por que así fuera.

Estuvieron de esa forma varios minutos, perdieron la noción del tiempo, se alejaron de todo lo que les rodeaba y trataron de llegar con el objeto de su afecto, trataron de sentirlos cerca, imaginaron lo que estarían haciendo en ese preciso momento, ilusionados con que pensaran en ellos una cuarta parte de lo que ellos lo hacían, pero parecía tan imposible. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se rendiría tan fácil, estaban decididos a alcanzar aquello que tanto añoraban y lucharían lo que fuera necesario para obtenerlo.

Tal vez las estrellas les quisieron conceder sus deseos, o será que la luna al ver sus miradas se apiadó de ellos, o el destino quiso recompensarles un poco de todo el daño que les había hecho, pues esa noche ambos la recordarían como ninguna. Las vidas de ambos cambiarían y con algo de suerte sería para bien.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no escucharon pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ellos, una voz de forma leve llamó a uno de los chicos, y este al estar en otro mundo se sobresalto, pero se sintió feliz de que fuera él y no otra persona. Lo invitó a sentarse con una señal y no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque estuviera ahí, en realidad no lo esperaba.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te descubren nos va a ir mal a los dos- preguntó el chico que segundos antes acababa de llegar.

-De hecho a los tres- corrigió el chico que vivió –pero no tenía sueño así que decidí bajar por algo de comer y pasear por aquí- contestó con una sonrisa, aún admirando el cielo, como si ahí se encontrara la imagen de su ángel.

-¿A los tres?- cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras notaba que al lado de su amigo se encontraba cierta persona que identificaba bastante bien. Agachó su cabeza mirando al piso, tratando de que el sonrojo, que estaba seguro que se había apoderado de su rostro, fuera menos obvio. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro que ahora lo observaba con algo de diversión.

Es su momento, no pienso arruinarlo, lo más probable es que no vuelvan a tener una oportunidad así de estar solos y juntos, y si todo sale bien me sentiré dichoso de haber ayudado a que mis dos mejores amigos se den cuenta de lo que sienten. ¿Cómo no lo ven¿Cómo no ven que se aman en silencio? Tantas miradas, tantas sonrisas enviadas, sonrojos mal disimulados, coqueteos por doquier. Hace mucho que yo se los habría dicho, pero cada uno me hizo jurar que jamás lo contaría, y si yo no puedo decirlo espero que ellos si. Me levanto con calma aún dudando lo que voy a hacer.

-Chicos, voy a revisar que no haya nadie en los pasillos, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Harry al tiempo que se retiraba, no sin antes lanzar una mirada cómplice a los dos.

Ahora los pasos lejanos del gryffindor era lo único que se escuchaba, pues ninguno había pronunciado palabra desde su partida. No era que no quisieran o no tuvieran nada que decir¿pero que era correcto decir en aquél momento¿Qué se supone que dijeran? No lo sabían, ninguno de los dos.

-Sabes, yo no te hacía una persona que no disfrutara de un buen sueño- comentó el castaño solo para romper el incómodo silencio.

-La verdad es que nunca me había salido de mi cuarto a estas horas, pero como vi que Harry no estaba me preocupé, creí que se había metido en algún lío- contestó el pelirrojo evitando a toda costa la mirada del otro, no soportaría verlo sin sonrojarse demasiado.

-Jajaja- rió el castaño divertido –tiene mucho que Harry no se mete en problemas, no deberías preocuparte tanto- prosiguió el alegre chico a su lado, contagiando su sonrisa a él mismo.

-Te llevas muy bien con Harry ¿cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo, y Blaise notó un deje de molestia en el tono de esa pregunta. ¿Será cierto¿Lo habré imaginado? No lo creo, juguemos esta carta a mi favor.

-La verdad muchísimo- contestó con una gran sonrisa -¿Por qué¿Te molesta?- cuestionó en un tono tan insinuante que el pelirrojo casi se cae de la banca donde estaban sentados.

-No, para nada- respondió el otro rápidamente disimulando el nerviosismo que amenazaba con salir a la luz –solo preguntaba, ya me lo imaginaba pues van varias veces que me comenta de ti, pero no creí que un Slytherin pudiera ser así- trató de excusarse, a lo que el otro mago ya planeaba su siguiente comentario.

-Es que yo no soy como los demás slys Ron- contestó diciendo esto último con seducción, acercándose poco a poco al rostro del aludido –y tu no eres como los otros gryffies ¿verdad?- preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, el otro estaba tan aturdido que no podría darla, aunque realmente quisiera. -¿me honrarías con acompañarme a Hogsmade mañana?- no había duda, el castaño tenía perfectamente dominadas sus emociones, si el otro pudiera ver a través de ellas hubiera notado que estaban igual de nerviosos.

-Yo… yo… claro- respondió de golpe con un gran tono rojo en sus mejillas, era ahora o nunca. No sabía si esto era un sueño, pero por amor al sabio y poderoso Merlín si lo era que no lo despertaran. Mataría al que osara despertarlo. Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, y la verdad no quería evitarlo, como había soñado con ese momento. Deseaba acercase más, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba pero no, debía ser paciente, solo un poco más. No valía la pena echar todo por la borda así como así. Todo en lo que había trabajado tanto, desde el momento en que se enamoró del pelirrojo, cuando lo observó por casualidad de la vida, o por orden del destino como le gustaba pensar a él, cuando fijó sus ojos en aquella acuosa mirada azul.

Flash Back

Sabía que no era normal. No era normal que un sábado con la posibilidad de salir de Hogwarts el se encontrara pacíficamente en su habitación, pero no le importó. Estaba cansado, estresado, deprimido, frustrado, lo que fuera que hiciera que rechazara su típica salida semanal. Deseaba estar solo, pensar unos minutos si era posible, tal vez más tarde terminaría cambiando de opinión y alcanzaría a sus amigos, pero por ahora la idea de pasársela ahí sonaba muy tentadora.

Se recostó en su cama, leyó parte de algunos libros, paseó por la biblioteca, incluso fue al dichoso lago que todo el mundo visitaba pero que él en la vida iba con la excusa de que siempre había demasiada gente. En fin, hizo todo lo que nunca tenía tiempo o ganas de hacer durante el período de clases. Sintiéndose inspirado por los momentos de tranquilidad que había pasado decidió sacar su escoba a pasear, era cierto que lo hacía seguido por las prácticas de Quidditch, pero esta vez sería diferente, sin presiones.

Llegó hasta allí con ese pensamiento rebotando de alegría en su cabeza, ya era hora de tomarse un descanso. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados, a lo lejos podía vislumbrar a un chico sentado en una de las bancas. Sabía quien era, cómo olvidar el rostro del segundo peor enemigo de Draco. Aunque se le notaba diferente, no estaba sonriente acompañado de Potter y Granger, solo permanecía sentado, tal vez sumiso en sus pensamientos. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Por alguna razón le intrigaba.

Se acercó unos pasos más y leyó el rostro del chico como si de un libro se tratase, era muy bueno en esto, después de todo, el rubio no era la cosa más expresiva del mundo. Se sentía solo, su mirada se lo decía. Tenía el cariño de sus amigos, pero su alma necesitaba algo más. Algo más fuerte que el cariño, más intenso, más apasionado, más arriesgado. De un momento a otro se encontró perdido en su mirada, un lindo tono azul, como el cielo sobre él cuando sonreía, pero ahora nublado por su confusión. Era tan interesante ¿Cómo nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo más de dos segundos? Y ahora ahí se encontraba. Haciendo una vez más algo distinto, analizando al pelirrojo, memorizando cada detalle, admirando cada parte de él.

Su cabello rojo intenso, casi tanto como la personalidad del muchacho, su piel blanca más no pálida, marcada por curiosas pecas que se mostraban encantadoras, sus músculos algo sobresalientes, si seguía con sus entrenamientos pronto llegaría al punto exacto. Sin entenderlo, sin explicarse cómo, lo encontró tan perfecto en su propia imperfección. Los pocos defectos que el pelirrojo tenía solo lo hacían más encantador a los ojos del castaño. ¿Qué le ocurría¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento? Eran preguntas que no se tomaría la molestia en contestar pues lo tenía muy claro. Todo era muy claro.

End of Flash Back

Después de ese día se dedicó a mirar con más detalle a ese pelirrojo, era tan distinto a los demás. Tan normal en ciertos puntos y tan extraño en muchos más. Lo veía día y noche, todo el tiempo que pudiera sin ser obvio ante la gente. Le dirigía miradas discretas que sabía que notaba, sonrisas seductoras que lo intimidaban adquiriendo un bello color rojo en su rostro, estaba usando todo lo que tenía para conquistarlo. Pero enamorar a alguien lleva tiempo y él lo sabía muy bien, no quería parecer que era un lujurioso y solo quería una noche con él, pues era todo lo contrario, el castaño quería todo con él.

Había visto a Ron incontables veces y sabía que no le era indiferente, tal vez no lo quería tanto como a él le gustaría, pero lograría que así fuera. Lo había hecho con cuidado, con paciencia, introduciéndose poco a poco en la vida de ese chico. Ahora era el momento de dar el gran paso y había aceptado. ¿Acaso podía ser más feliz¿Podía pedirle algo más a la vida? Claro que sí, pero por el momento con eso se conformaba, el pelirrojo de sus sueños le había dado una oportunidad y él por nada del mundo la desperdiciaría.

Perdiendo el tiempo en uno de los tantos pasillos de esa enorme escuela se encontraba el chico dorado, sabía que no podía regresar con aquellos dos, no quería llegar en un momento inoportuno. Subió y bajó escaleras con cautela innumerables veces, ya no hallaba que hacer para conciliar el sueño.

Fue cuando lo vio, un chico rubio se asomaba por uno de los grandes ventanales, no podía ser otro más que él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? No se movía, solo estaba allí parado viendo la nada, tal como los días y semanas anteriores. Por un momento sus impulsos quisieron llevarlo hasta él y preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero se contuvo. No podía llegar y preguntar eso como si nada, aunque como le gustaría hacerlo.

Miró una vez más al ensimismado rubio ¿por qué le pasaba esto¿Por que Merlín lo hacía ver a su ángel en ese estado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, que no debía hacer nada? Esto no podía seguir así, a este paso terminaría haciendo una estupidez, cosa que realmente le asustó por la cercanía del otro a un gran ventanal y una hermosa caída.

Draco avanzó un paso, acercándose más a esa ventana, lo que alarmó al chico dorado notoriamente, puso su mano sobre esta, como si fuera una leve caricia ¿lo estaría pensando¿Estaría considerando esa idea? En ese momento se dio cuenta. Una lágrima surcaba su fino rostro, acarreando con ella tanto dolor y sentimiento que no creía verdad, pero su mirada seguía imperturbable, vacía.

¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que esta mal, pero no pensó que llegara a tanto, ya que sabía perfectamente que Draco Malfoy jamás se permitiría llorar¿entonces ahora qué? Debía ser algo muy fuerte para que no pudiera contener esa lágrima, a la cual no siguieron más, pero bien sabía que por dentro, su ángel seguía llorando.

No se quedaría sin hacer nada, se había prometido que protegería al rubio de todo y de todos y así lo haría. No dejaría que su ángel de mirada plateada sufriera, al menos no solo, estaría con él, todo el tiempo que este le permitiera.

Lo más decido posible, el moreno caminó con paso firme hacia el chico, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría, pero había resuelto que era mejor hacer algo que solo estar ahí parado. Así que acortando la distancia se acercó hasta estar justo frente a él, respiró profundo antes de hacer lo que estaba pensando, lo más probable es que lo golpeara por ello pero… había que tener un poco de fe, tal vez, solo por esta ocasión aceptaría su compañía.

Continuara...

* * *

N.A.: Otro capi! n.n Oh mi lindo Draco lo amo tanto! - Bueno espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado lo que su servidora les ha traído con tanto esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por esperarme T.T se que me tardé demasiado, perdón ;-; y agradecimientos especiales a mi lectora beta: Addanight. Ya saben que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia sus revs son bien recibidos xD!

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	6. ilusionando

Hi hi¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? O lectores o.o, se que llevo un mes sin actualizar pero… les doy un consejo o.o! nunca se muden esperando adaptarse pronto -.-U en serio, es terriblemente difícil. Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, pero cuando había terminado los exámenes, la siguiente semana ya empezaba otra vez!!! Les juro que casi me da un ataque!!! Total, ahorita debería estar estudiando, pero no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo sin actualizar este fic.

Muchas, muchas gracias a toda la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic, así como las personas que me dejan sus reviews, que les aseguro son mucho, muy valiosos!!! Bueno, sin más que decirles les dejo con el capi!!n.n

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto!!!! Pero no me demanden!!!!! TT

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Ilusionando

_Así que acortando la distancia se acercó hasta estar justo frente a él, respiró profundo antes de hacer lo que estaba pensando, lo más probable es que lo golpeara por ello pero… había que tener un poco de fe, tal vez, solo por esta ocasión aceptaría su compañía._

Al sentirse observado, el rubio volteó instintivamente el rostro para vislumbrar al causante, y si se diera el caso, alejarlo de él lo más pronto posible. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pelear con algún curioso con problemas de insomnio esa noche.

No tenía la más mínima idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado, solo mirando el ventanal sin observarlo realmente. Estaba nevando, no había duda, el frío en las mazmorras era endemoniadamente demasiado como para que fuera lo contrario, pero en ese instante no tenía ganas de ver la nieve caer, cuando en otra situación le hubiera parecido fascinante y hermoso.

Tenía tanto en que pensar, se había torturado noches, días, semanas, con lo mismo, y para su desgracia aún no le encontraba solución. Habérselo contado a Blaise en definitiva le había ayudado, si algo tenía bueno su amigo es que era un gran escucha, y cuando se necesitaba seriedad, solía tener un gran juicio en circunstancias complicadas. Sacarlo de sí le había quitado un gran y enorme peso de encima, pero eso no borraba lo que había sucedido.

Lo mató y en alguna parte de su ser no se arrepentía por ello. Eso era lo que tanto le molestaba, esa pequeña parte que le decía que estuvo bien lo que hizo. No lo estaba, desde ningún punto de vista lo estaba, la situación había sido peligrosa, extrema, pero aún así… Eso no justificaba nada, exageró. No pudo controlarse. Cuando menos lo pensó, el hombre yacía muerto en el fino piso de aquel estudio frente a su fría mirada.

En ese momento todos sus recuerdos regresaron a su mente, como rápidas imágenes. Esa maldita impotencia se apoderó de él nuevamente mientras depositaba una mano con delicadeza sobre el lindo ventanal. Dejó caer una lágrima, aquella noche había derramado tantas que no pensó que aún le quedaran. Fue cuando escuchó aquellos pasos y sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó para deshacerse del intruso.

Sin embargo no era lo que esperaba, con tantas personas habidas y por haber en ese colegio tenía que aparecerse él. Hubiera preferido que un profesor lo encontrara y castigara de por vida, pero no. Draco Malfoy no tenía tanta suerte. Siempre estaba ahí, ya lo había notado. Desde hace varios meses había sentido esa eléctrica mirada observarle con detenimiento, supongo que entendió que a sus enemigos hay que conocerlos lo mejor que se pueda.

Si de por sí ya era difícil ignorarle, ahora con el siguiéndole a todos lados era peor. Se había cubierto con su mejor máscara de arrogancia y superioridad ante él, hasta aquel día en que su vida se vino abajo. No pudo más. Se encontraba tan sumiso que ya ni siquiera lo notaba, de hecho no notaba nada. Los días pasaban y el seguía en el mismo estado sin darse cuenta que su vida avanzaba sin él.

¿Y ahora cómo se excusaría¿Qué explicación daría? No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para esbozar una fría mirada y una sonrisa de repugnancia falsas, no frente a ese moreno, que a pesar de muchas cosas era bastante perceptivo y su sola presencia ya lo descolocaba. Tampoco tenía insultos hirientes a la mano ¿Cómo lo correría de ese lugar si en verdad no quería que se fuera? No podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, llevaba años controlándose y no iba a echar todo abajo por un momento de debilidad.

-Draco ¿estas bien?- sabía que la respuesta era no, pero no estaba seguro de que decir o como iniciar una plática con el rubio.

-Perfectamente, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe- musitó en voz baja pero indiferente, no necesitaba hablar muy alto para que el otro le escuchase, además los descubrirían si hacían mucho ruido.

-Draco, yo se que no estas bien- inició el gryffie tomando valor –y también se que no soy la persona indicada, pero me gustaría saber que tienes y –hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar –ayudarte de ser posible- finalizó. Ya, lo había dicho y estaba preparado para lo peor.

-Tú no sabes nada Potter- siseó haciendo énfasis en el apellido – ¿de cuándo acá te interesa lo que a una serpiente le pase? Además, nada de tutearme, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo- finalizó cortante dispuesto a salir de ahí con la cabeza en alto. Digno slytherin.

Entonces comenzó la persecución. El rubio daba pasos rápidos pero sigilosos escapando al león que le seguía, ágilmente, muy de cerca; haciendo oídos sordos ante las palabras de apoyo que el moreno le brindaba, aunque en verdad las escuchaba y por eso avanzaba a todo lo que sus largas piernas daban. Si miraba directamente a esas esmeraldas estaba seguro que se rendiría ante ellas y, por sobretodo, él no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, mucho menos del gran salvador del mundo mágico.

Un cuadro les hizo frente y el rubio daba por sentada su victoria, por fin había llegado a su casa y sabía que Harry podía seguirlo sin parar hasta el fin del mundo, menos a Slytherin, esos eran sus dominios y el chico dorado jamás se atrevería a entrar, por mucho valor que tuviera. Sin dejar de caminar velozmente pronunció en voz leve la contraseña y entró sin dudar, se sintió inmediatamente aliviado, pero al escuchar pasos detrás de él tuvo se atrevió a volverse a ver.

Sus grisáceos ojos debían estarlo engañando. Ahí en la entrada estaba el pelinegro, respirando algo agitadamente por el recorrido. Miró a su alrededor, ni un maldito slytherin despierto. Seguro que si hubiera alguien más el otro chico habría salido en dos segundos, pero no. Esa noche no había absolutamente nadie.

No sabía que hacer, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape y la encontró. Se encaminó a las escaleras, tal vez se había aventurado a entrar a la casa de las serpientes, pero de ahí a su habitación había un largo trecho de diferencia. Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto que compartía con Zabini y la abrió sin dudar. Unos cuantos hechizos de encierro y se sentía mucho más tranquilo de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama con pesadez. ¿Qué pasa con Potter? Había traído esa pregunta rebotando en su cabeza todo el camino, pero por razones obvias, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para darle respuesta.

Tan ensimismado estaba el slytherin, que no se percató del momento en el que su puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar colocando todos los hechizos que él mismo había puesto minutos atrás. Había que admitirlo, Harry se la había pensado bastante antes de entrar ahí, pero ya lo había decidido, así que estaría con su ángel. Aún cuando pusiera en su puerta todos los hechizos y cerraduras del mundo mágico y muggle, claro que lo segundo nunca lo usaría.

-Por favor, déjame estar contigo- pidió el chico frente a él una vez recuperado.

-Si necesitas compañía deberías estar con tus amiguitos- respondió tratando de dar por terminada la conversación.

-No siempre se puede afrontar las cosas solo, por más independiente que se sea- contestó acercándose unos pasos.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en esa noche.

Harry esbozó una pequeña pero linda y cálida sonrisa, y le miró, estaba decidido a ayudar a su ángel costara lo que costara. Esa mirada vacía con que lo observaba no podía soportarla, ya no. Se dirigió sin con paso firme hacia la elegante cama sobre la que su rubio se hallaba sentado, este no hizo movimiento alguno, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Sin dudarlo más, sin pensarlo otro segundo, tomó una de las delicadas manos del hermoso ser frente a él entre las suyas, su piel era tan suave como siempre imaginó. Lo acercó poco a poco, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estos tan insensibles pero penetrantes, no quiso bajar la mirada, no podía bajar la mirada. Necesitaba demostrarle que estaba seguro de lo que hacía y que por nada del mundo se arrepentiría. Estableció cierto contacto visual tan profundo que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Rodeó con los brazos a su ángel rubio, no quería seguir pensando en que hacer pues lo más probable es que se arrepentiría, así que solo se dejó llevar. Lo abrazó con ternura, con amor, con protección y poco a poco lo acomodó dentro de ese abrazo para tenerlo de frente. Su aroma lo invadió por completo, tan placentero. El rostro del moreno era acariciado por los cabellos finos del rubio.

Sintió que el chico se removía levemente, al principio pensó que quería separarse, pero no era eso. Su rubio temblaba, temblaba ante el contacto, ante las emociones, ante su propio dolor, ante todo lo que le transmitía Harry.

Le brindó toda la calidez que pudo, recargó la cabeza rubia del chico sobre su pecho, tratando de profundizar el contacto si era posible. Después de unos minutos, sintió la mirada grisácea sobre si y se decidió a enfrentarla. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaría preparado y soportaría las reacciones, probablemente de furia, de su ángel. No le importaba con tal de estar ahí, en ese momento con él.

Draco se hallaba inmóvil, no podía, no quería moverse. Estar entre los brazos del chico lo hacía sentir tan seguro. Era como si le dijera que todo estaría bien, que él lo apoyaría y jamás lo dejaría solo. Tal vez lo imaginaba, pero solo por esta vez no le importó. Por esta única vez se dejaría llevar, se acogería en el alma que le era ofrecida, se aferraría a los brazos que lo sostenían.

El más alto posó sus esmeraldas sobre los ojos plateados, sin decir ni una palabra, parece que lo había entendido. Entonces lo vio. Un pequeño brillo en su mirada de acero. Un leve destello de alguna emoción. El pelinegro sonrió alegremente, como hacía días que no podía. Una sonrisa sincera. Separó al bello rubio un poco, sin liberarlo de sus brazos, lo miró con curiosidad pues no reaccionó como el esperaba, no era que no lo agradeciera. Ahora se negaba a darle la cara, por alguna razón que estaba dispuesto a descubrir, ya no lo miraba a los ojos y mantenía su vista en algún punto cualquiera del cuarto.

-¿Por qué lo haces Potter?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Porque no me gusta verte así Draco, no quiero verte sufrir, no más- contestó el chico dorado sin pensarlo, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, no tenía ninguna duda.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- preguntó mordaz de forma débil, en el tono más frío que su estado le permitía.

-La verdad mucho, no tienes idea cuanto. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa- contestó deseando que el otro creyera en sus palabras y no lo rechazara.

Al escuchar las sinceras palabras, no pudo resistirse por más tiempo, el dolor era demasiado. Su alma pedía a gritos un poco de ayuda y su corazón un tanto de amor y la persona frente a él le ofrecía todo eso y mucho más. El rubio se acercó más al cálido cuerpo del gryffindor. Este al instante entendió el mensaje y lo estrechó en sus brazos, estaría ahí para él, todo el tiempo, día y noche, no lo dejaría solo. El ambiente tenso que se había creado minutos atrás se relajó por completo, dejando a los dos chicos olvidarse del mundo exterior y enfocarse solo en ellos.

Se sentía tan bien, tenerlo a su lado era lo mejor que le había ocurrido, aún no creía posible todo lo que estaba pasando. Era totalmente ilógico que de un segundo a otro su ángel se hubiera abierto con tanta facilidad, pero eso le demostraba lo afectado que estaba pues en otra circunstancia no hubiera dudado en insultarlo y sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Me contarás lo que te pasa?- se aventuró a preguntar, la curiosidad de saber que tenía el príncipe de Slytherin lo estaba matando, no podía entender que era tan malo como para que se encontrara en ese estado –puedes confiar en mi- continuó tras el largo silencio del otro.

-Por alguna razón lo se, no dudo de ti- respondió mientras sentía como el otro lo estrechaba levemente por sus palabras –tal vez, en otro momento- siguió respondiendo a su anterior pregunta –solo… quédate aquí- pidió desviando su rostro de la mirada del otro, sabía perfectamente que para estos momentos un tenue sonrojo debía estar apoderándose de su rostro, y por ahora no tenía fuerzas para ocultarlo. ¿Por qué confiaba en él? Tal vez era porque el chico dorado jamás sería tan cruel como para engañarlo, pero no. No era por eso, era por algo que llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo, puede que algún día lo revelase pero por hoy no.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras Draco- respondió con alegría, mientras sentía como el otro hundía su rostro en un punto entre su cuello y hombro, todo parecía tan irreal, como un sueño perfecto del cual no planeaba despertar. Estaba abrasando a ese hermoso ser de piel tan suave y blanca y este no le rechazaba, al contrario disfrutaba el contacto.

Pronto sintió como pequeñas gotas humedecían la camisa del uniforme que llevaba puesto, pero no le dio importancia. El otro chico necesitaba desahogarse y no sería él quien lo evitara. Acarició su rubio cabello de forma instintiva, entrelazando sus dedos con unos cuantos mechones, tratando de calmarlo un poco, pues si bien no mostraba un gran llanto, sabía que en su interior sentía un profundo dolor.

No sabía porque lo dejaba estar junto a él, pero no quería preguntar, temía su respuesta. No quería que le dijera que era solo porque no había nadie más en todo el bendito universo, cosa que probablemente era. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió necesitado, pero no necesitado por ser el gran Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y venció. Si no por ser Harry, simple y sencillamente Harry.

Continuará…

* * *

N.A.: Wujuuu!!!xD otro capi listo!! No puedo creer que ya estemos en el seis!!o.o como pasa el tiempo - Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que salió más cortito que el anterior pero aún así no duden en que me esforcé muchísimo!!! Como siempre, gracias a mi lectora beta: Addanight n.n y espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias!!! Ya saben déjenme un rev ;).

Hasta el próximo capi!!! n.n

Kisses

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


	7. ofreciendo

Hola!... jeje, pues qué puedo decirles¿qué se supone que les diga después de estar casi un año sin actualizar este fic? Se que deben de pensar que soy la escritora más irresponsable pues ya hasta me había propuesto actualizar cada dos semanas y yo les salgo con que un año después. Lo siento. Pido disculpas públicamente a todos aquellos que leían este fic y espero que aún lo lean. ¿Excusas? No hay, simplemente no me inspiraba y no quería escribir cualquier cosa solo por actualizar.

Muchas gracias por los revs y todo el apoyo que me han mostrado para este fic, así que este capi se lo dedico a tods ls lectores. Espero que les guste y no se preocupen ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capi n.nU…

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto!!!! Pero no me demanden!!!!! TT

**Capítulo 7: o**freciendo

_No sabía porque lo dejaba estar junto a él, pero no quería preguntar, temía su respuesta. No quería que le dijera que era solo porque no había nadie más en todo el bendito universo, cosa que probablemente era. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió necesitado, pero no necesitado por ser el gran Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y venció. Si no por ser Harry, simple y sencillamente Harry._

Los minutos, tal vez horas, pasaron ajenos al chico de oro desde que ese cuerpo se depositó sobre sus brazos, cualquier dato tan irrelevante como el tiempo se borró de su memoria. Podía sentir la respiración pausada del rubio chocar contra su cuello, estremeciendo cada poro de su piel. El silencio que se había creado era demasiado denso para ser roto, más no por eso incómodo. Parecía que ambos comprendían que el habla no era necesaria, al contrario, resultaría estorbosa.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que el rubio alzara su mirada en busca de la causa, encontrando la sonrisa de siempre en el rostro del ojiverde, no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo no sonreír al ver tan bello rostro observarlo de aquella forma? Parecía, al menos para sus ojos, levemente preocupado. Tal vez lo imaginaba, pero por fantasear nadie había muerto, según su conocimiento claro.

-No tienes que hacerte el invencible- siseó al fin el chico, separándose un poco del asombrado Harry –te va a dar algo- finalizó, caminando hacia su closet. El chico de oro aún sin entender lo miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería.

-Toma- pronunció al tiempo que regresaba a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Completamente ido el único sobreviviente de los Potter's sujetó firmemente el trozo de tela fina que le ofrecía. Parecía estar en alguna clase de trance, mirando alternativamente la bufanda en su mano y al rubio frente a él. Draco, teniendo la paciencia de siempre se acercó más a él, arrebatándole de sus manos la prenda. Con sumo cuidado y sus ojos fijos en cualquier lado que no fueran las esmeraldas expectantes frente así, colocó alrededor de su cuello la bufanda.

Al instante Harry sintió una onda de calidez invadiéndolo, al principio creyó que era porque su mismísimo ángel lo había protegido del endemoniado frío que hacía en las mazmorras, pero saliendo de su ensimismamiento supo que no era posible que la temperatura se tornara tan agradable solo por eso, quien sabe, sus hormonas eran capaces de mucho.

-Es un hechizo- explicó la serpiente sabiendo que el pelinegro ya formulaba las mil y un hipótesis en su cabeza –tenemos que hacerlo sino el frío sería insoportable- finalizó como si nada.

-Ya veo- respondió aún algo sorprendido -gracias- murmuró levemente, notando como el slytherin hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su rostro en su tonalidad normal, cosa que no logró con un éxito total, pero no sería él quien se lo dijera. Se veía tan hermoso, tan bello con sus suaves mejillas coloreadas por un tenue rosa, tan perfecto.

-Puedes quedártela, en realidad no la uso mucho- se sentía explotar, quería gritar de alegría, tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez sonaba estúpido pero era lo mejor que le había pasado en un buen tiempo. Esa simple bufanda la atesoraría siempre.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- la simple oración golpeó a Harry más duro que una bludger en pleno vuelo, más era cierto, la noche estaba muy entrada. Debía irse, lo sabía.

-Tienes razón- dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que por otra cosa. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, pensando en la posibilidad de decir algo más, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué. Giró la perilla de la puerta y abandonó el cuarto, sintiendo que despertaba del mejor de sus sueños.

-Gracias Harry- escuchó la voz de su ángel cuando ya estaba a algunos metros de distancia. Se volteó al instante y recibió lo que haría que esa noche fue definitivamente inolvidable. Una sincera, pura y escasa sonrisa del slytherin, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Si no fuera por su vista acostumbrada a la velocidad no habría logrado verla.

Se recargó sobre la pared a su lado, con la imagen mental en su cabeza, tratando de que no se escapara ningún detalle de lo antes sucedido. Su sonrisa valía todo el esfuerzo. Su sonrisa simplemente lo valía todo.

-Potter, no quiero interrumpir tus cavilaciones pero deberías irte- la siseante voz lo trajo a la realidad espantándolo de momento. Al reconocerlo perdió toda preocupación.

-Casi me matas de un susto Zabini- le reprochó al chico que se acercaba con esa sonrisa burlona y sugerente.

-¡Oh vamos! Eres el chico que solo no puede morir así que no me vengas con eso- se rió como siempre lo hacía, y con una mano se despidió entrando a la habitación.

Zabini nunca va a cambiar, simplemente es Zabini. A todo esto, su castaño amigo estaba con su pelirrojo amigo (como tiene amigos Harry xD). ¿Dónde lo habrá dejado¿Habrá pasado algo? Y como la curiosidad lo invadió ahora si quería regresar al cuarto para interrogar a Ron toda la santa madrugada si era necesario.

Su plan se vio frustrado al llegar a la habitación y encontrarse con su mejor amigo dormido plácidamente en su cama. Ya le preguntaría mañana. Estaba muy ansioso por que el siguiente día llegara, tanto que hasta se asustaba a si mismo. Su emoción era rara, divertida pero rara.

-Ese es tu macabro plan cierto Zabini- seguía diciendo el rubio mientras sobaba su rubia cabeza, su rubia y golpeada cabeza.

-Si Draco, la verdad es que quería matarte dándote con la puerta- respondió con sarcasmo -¿Cómo supones que yo supiera que ibas a estar ahí parado?- se defendió el chico, cosa que era cierta. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Draco estaba recargado en la puerta y le iba a dar con ella?

-Suponiendo- el tono burlón que el rubio usó lo sorprendió pero alegró. Hacía rato que no escuchaba al rubio burlarse o hacer pequeñas bromas sarcásticas. Eso significaba que estaba un poco mejor, al menos de momento.

Ese Potter. Ya se enteraría que había hecho para traer de nuevo a la tierra a Draco, solo esperaba que le durara y no se volviera a enfrascar en su mundo con pensamientos que realmente, al menos para él, ya no tenían caso. Sabía que era difícil para el rubio, pero no creía sano que se torturara día y noche con sus recuerdos, cosa que seguramente estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Zabini enserio tienes que despertar algún día- repetía el rubio ya con cansancio, llevaba así toda la mañana, el castaño estaba empeñado en no salir de su cama –¡Zabini!- reprendió de nuevo, quitándole las sábanas a las que se aferraba y con semejante frío la reacción fue inmediata.

-¡Oye!- se quejó molesto levantándose al fin.

-Creí que jamás saldrías de ahí- respondió alistando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Te veo de un mejor un humor Draquito- hizo notar el chico ya preparándose para tomar una ducha –¿será que Potter tuvo algo que ver?- su tono de voz era de plena burla pero no estaba jugando al preguntar eso y el rubio lo sabía muy bien.

-No se a lo que te refieres- respondió después de unos segundos, tratando de averiguar como es que su amigo lo sabía. Le cayó como un rayo, obvio, Zabini llegó minutos después de que se fue el gryffie, seguro se lo había encontrado. Era un idiota. ¿Ahora qué le iba a responder?

-Ya hablaremos luego- dijo mirándolo fijamente, dándole a entender que después tendría que explicarle todo, más ahora iba a tomar una ducha, de preferencia con agua muy caliente.

-Si pones el agua en punto de ebullición te va a dar algo en los huesos, el cambio es muy brusco- al heredero Malfoy no se le iba nada.

A pesar de que el castaño se quejó por lo que dijo se entusiasmaba de ver a Draco así, solo había que distraerlo lo suficiente para que dejara la situación de lado por un tiempo y después sabría que hacer. Con problemas delicados lo mejor era esperar y ser racionales. Calmarse para pensar con claridad.

Cuando ambos por fin estuvieron listos se dispusieron a bajar para tomar un rápido desayuno por culpa del castaño, según llevaba replicando el rubio todo el camino. En alguno de los pasillos se les unieron Nott y Parkinson, quienes planteaban la posibilidad de poner chimeneas en las habitaciones. Algo tendrían que hacer con el maldito frío.

Como cada mañana ellos transitaban con elegancia los pasillos y como cada mañana se toparon con el inquebrantable trío dorado. Era increíble que aunque fueran tarde o muy temprano al comedor siempre se los encontraran, en distintos puntos del castillo, pero era de diario que tenían que verse las caras cada mañana. Afortunadamente para Zabini, que se dedicaba a mirar seductoramente al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de las serpientes, algo que estaba cubriendo el cuello del líder del trío. No dijeron nada, al menos no lo harían por el momento, rodeados de gente y a punto de entrar en el gran comedor.

-Malfoy- el pelinegro fue el primero en hablar, en realidad no sabía que decir, pero no quería quedarse callado solo viéndolo, pues de repente las serpientes estaban centradas completamente en él y eso en definitiva intimidaba.

-Potter- respondió el ¿saludo? Si, era una especie de saludo para ellos. Escaso y amable.

-Buenos días Draco- ¿¡De dónde rayos había salido eso!? Es que simplemente no fluían frases con coherencia de su cerebro para decir. Y no era el único que lo pensaba, tanto los slytherins como Hermi y Ron se cuestionaban lo mismo.

-Buenos días Harry- correspondió el rubio, pasando por la puerta que Harry le había abierto con caballerosidad, bajando la mirada al sentir que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Claro que no cuenta con la gran vista del buscador de gryffindor que hace milagros de nuevo y logra verla.

Al pasar el chico de ojos grises Harry hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la mesa que acostumbraba, dejando ahí a cinco chicos con muchas dudas y dispuestos a obtener más de una respuesta.

-¿Esto en verdad pasó?- preguntó Ron sin saber que pensaba en voz alta.

-Si- respondieron los demás casi ausentes, la situación los dejó por demás shockeados.

-Con permiso- se disculpó la castaña -vámonos Ron, creo que nos hemos perdido de algo- dijo Herm tratando de mover al pelirrojo de su posición estática.

-Creo que nos hemos perdido de mucho- corrigió Pansy, caminando decidida hacia la mesa donde cierta serpiente comía como si nada, siendo seguida claro de Nott y Zabini.

-Habla- se escuchó al unísono como dos intrigadas chicas presionaban a su mejor amigo, cada una por su cuenta obvio. Los demás presentes observaron a las jóvenes, era extraño que precisamente Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger dijeran lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-¿De?- preguntó Harry inocentemente, en un intento fallido de que su amiga dejara de lado el tema.

-Sabes de que- respondió la castaña sentándose a su lado, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo del otro lado, en resumen, Harry Potter estaba oficialmente acorralado. En una escena bastante parecida se encontraba el príncipe de slytherin, claro que él tenía que lidiar con uno más.

-Draco, no puedes ignorarnos toda la vida- señaló Theodore al ver el aparente mutismo del chico que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron.

-¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago?- siseó tranquilamente. La situación si bien antes lo había alarmado ahora estaba divertido, a costa de sus amigos pero divertido al fin. Quería reír. Hacía días que no tenía ganas de reír, en realidad no tenía ganas de nada. Se sentía bien y era curioso pensar que todo era por culpa de Potter. Sin darse cuenta le lanzó una mirada rápida al chico nombrado en su mente que estaba tratando de evadir a sus leales amigos. Más bien, todo era culpa de Harry.

Afortunadamente para ambos chicos las clases pronto darían inicio y qué mejor manera de iniciar que con Pociones. Así que ambos grupos se dirigieron apresurados, no iban tan tarde pero si caminaban a velocidad normal seguro Snape llegaría antes. Claro que los leones iban a todo lo que daban sus piernas pues creían que su profesor se transportaba al salón justo antes de que llegaran ellos en una malvada conspiración en su contra.

Justo después que ellos entró Severus, con su típico rostro de cero tolerancia. Si, sería otra masacre de puntos contra los Gryffindor. El profesor observó el salón unos minutos, seguro revisando si no faltaba nadie y procedió con su clase.

-Pongan atención que solo lo explicaré una vez- siseó firme pero al instante alguien se atrevió a llamar a la puerta y de no ser porque era el director lo hubiera hechizado.

-Joven Malfoy- pronunció con un tono entre severo y preocupado –acompáñeme a mi oficina inmediatamente- dictó la orden y salió. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar más Snape los hizo callar. El rubio cruzó la puerta donde lo esperaba Dumbledore con una mirada indescifrable.

* * *

N.A.¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Se que no es gran cosa para todo lo que tardé, pero hice lo mejor que pude ;-; lo juro T.T. Bueno ahora vimos a un Draco más animado n.n la verdad no me gusta verlo triste u.u pero era necesario así que ya vieron que las cosas van progresando entre el y Harry n.n. Sin más me despido. Ya saben que sus opiniones y/o comentarios son siempre bien recibidas dejándome un rev n.n.

Hasta el próximo capi! n.n

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav


	8. negando

Hellooooooooooow!!!!!! Bueno, ya estoy aquí con el último capítulo de este fic. Si, leyeron bien es el último. ¡Qué emoción! Pero ni crean que todo termina aquí. Esta es solo la primera parte de la historia. Próximamente podrán leer su secuela: **Más de un Malfoy en mi vida**. Que tendrá más tintes de humor cómo se podrán imaginar.

¡Estoy sumamente agradecida con todos mis lectores por haber llegado hasta aquí junto conmigo! Saben que ustedes son el motor que alimenta mi inspiración. Lamento todos los retrasos que hubo por una o mil razones, pero como pueden ver no pienso abandonar mis fics. De nuevo muchísimas gracias y sin más los dejo con el último cap.

**Disclaimer:** Todos absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling ¿ok?... yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto n.n… juro k trataré d k no se me olvide poner esto!!!! Pero no me demanden!!!!! TT

**Capítulo 8: **Negando

_-Joven Malfoy- pronunció con un tono entre severo y preocupado –acompáñeme a mi oficina inmediatamente- dictó la orden y salió. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar más Snape los hizo callar. El rubio cruzó la puerta donde lo esperaba Dumbledore con una mirada indescifrable._

-¿Qué pasa director?- preguntó con un perfecto autocontrol.

-Hay unas personas del ministerio que desean hacerte algunas preguntas, por ello te pido que me cuentes todo lo que sepas respecto a la muerte del señor Donnadieu- el rostro del aristocrático chico palideció un poco, su pulso se aceleró y su mirada se tornó fría y vacía una vez más. No podía estarle pasando esto justo ahora. ¿Por qué la felicidad solo puede durar tan poco tiempo?

-Escuchará lo que sé en el mismo momento que ellos, cuando me lo pregunten- respondió tajante. Sabía lo que debía hacer y si su destino era ir a Azkaban que así fuera. No iba a huir más. Ya no.

Le pareció que Dumbledore quiso replicar algo, más lo pensó mejor y prefirió callar. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. El rubio ordenaba rápidamente los hechos en su cabeza. Tenía que recordar a la perfección cada detalle si pretendía confesar y salir bien librado.

Entraron a la oficina del director donde un par de sujetos los esperaban. Draco se limitó a sentarse sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Joven Malfoy- comenzó uno de ellos –tiene varios cargos sobre usted- informó –por disposición del director Dumbledore haremos el interrogatorio aquí- alzando una ceja tomó el frasco que le era ofrecido con total indiferencia. Bebió su contenido de un solo golpe, sintiendo como los efectos de la poción surgían.

-¿Estuvo presente durante el asesinato del Sr. Donnadieu?- comenzó.

-Si, aunque seguramente ya lo sabía. Me reuní con su hijo esa noche- explicó el chico. Por dentro sentía que se rompía a pedazos. Esa gente no le iba a creer. Lo iban a refundir en prisión o iba a recibir el beso del Dementor.

¡Era un Malfoy por amor a Merlín! Lo declararían culpable a penas terminara de contar lo sucedido, pero diría la verdad. Ya no se escondería detrás de su padre. No sería un maldito y estúpido cobarde. Cometió un homicidio e iba a pagar por ello. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su alterado corazón que no podía latir más rápido aunque quisiera.

-¿Sería capaz de identificar a quién cometió dicho crimen?- preguntó después. El rubio alzó la vista hacia a él, lanzando una mirada que le produjo un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

-Lo tiene enfrente- siseó firme, decidido. Escuchó sus propias palabras resonar en la habitación creando un eco imaginario en su mente. Lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Trata de decirnos que usted lo mató?- ¿¡Bueno pero en qué idioma había hablado¿¡Qué no quedó claro!?

-¿Se puede deducir otra cosa?- dio por toda respuesta. El hombre solo cabeceó, probablemente no esperaba algo tan directo.

-¿Y exactamente cómo lo hizo?- cuestionó el otro de los trabajadores del ministerio.

-Con un Cruciatus y un Avada Kedavra- declaró mientras miraba distraídamente sus manos, las cuales se encontraban pálidas de la presión que ejercía una con la otra.

-¿Es conciente de lo que está diciendo?- el chico solo afirmó con la cabeza. Esa pregunta bien podía ser traducida como ¿te das cuenta de que irás a Azkaban por esto?

-No tenemos más preguntas. Joven Malfoy tiene que acompañarnos- al oír esto el rubio se puso de pie, siguiéndolos ante la mirada asombrada de su director. Por lo que Draco había dicho no había mucho que Dumbledore pudiese hacer al respecto.

Por medio de un traslador llegaron en cuestión de segundos al Ministerio de Magia. La situación fue planteada ante el ministro completamente ajena al slytherin. Su mirada estaba perdida así como sus oportunidades de retomar su vida. No hubo necesidad de un juicio pues la declaración estaba hecha. El ojigris tan solo esperaba de pie la sentencia.

-El presente Ministerio de Magia- la respiración del chico se cortó –por las declaraciones presentadas- su pulso aceleró al máximo –encuentra a Draco Malfoy culpable del asesinato del Sr. Donnadieu- solo para detenerse abruptamente.

-Si planean llevar a mi hijo a prisión me subestiman demasiado- la inconfundible voz de Lucius Malfoy inundó el lugar. Sus ojos plateados se clavaban como dagas sobre cada uno de los presentes.

-Señor Malfoy, la decisión ya fue tomada además el acusado confesó- las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzaron, un suspiro resignado fluyó del primero. Conocía a Draco, era alguien de quien esperarse algo así.

-Este caso va mucho más allá de esa confesión- siseó desafiante –exijo un juicio- después de varios murmullos la gente hizo silencio para conocer la respuesta.

-Mañana a primera hora- Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad. Su hijo no estaba libre, pero esto le daría tiempo de pensar en una solución. Se acercó hasta su heredero que evitaba su vista en todo momento.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- preguntó en una voz exageradamente baja.

-Lo maté padre y no voy a seguir escondiéndome detrás de ti- explicó. La respuesta de su hijo no lo sorprendió, por dentro se alegró de que su hijo si tuviera conciencia a diferencia de él.

Al cruzar la puerta un sin fin de camarógrafos los interceptaron impidiendo que su breve conversación continuara. Ignorándolos olímpicamente subieron hasta el carruaje que trajo a Lucius hasta ahí, donde Narcissa Malfoy aguardaba.

-Draco- murmuró la atractiva mujer normalmente inexpresiva, una vez que su hijo abordó el vehículo.

Se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. El solo sonrió escasamente. Su madre no solía ser cariñosa, pero sabía que siempre se preocupaba por él. Debió destrozarle los nervios enterarse de la situación. A pesar de las apariencias, de la falta de afecto, él seguía siendo su hijo y ella su madre.

-No vuelvas a actuar con esa imprudencia- regañó su padre –si querías decir la verdad siempre hay modos de hacerlo- de cierta forma, su tono le pareció alterado.

-Irás a casa, necesitamos idear una defensa- informó Narcissa.

La noticia no tardaría en llegar al Colegio Hogwarts y tampoco a oídos de cierto pelinegro que se negaba a creerlo cuando le fue comentado durante la cena. Nadie hablaba de otra cosa. El príncipe de slytherin estaba acusado de homicidio con imperdonables.

-Tengo que hacer algo- expresó alarmado. Esto no podía estar pasando. Nada de lo que decían era verdad. Draco no pudo haber hecho algo así. No. No desconfiaría de él. Si lo había hecho debió ser por grandes razones.

Apenas la noche anterior lo había tenido entre sus brazos, de ninguna forma se resignaría a perderlo. Se había prometido cuidar de él, protegerlo. No se quedaría observando cómo lo sentenciaban. No lo dejaría solo.

-Harry aunque quisieras él ya confesó- el castaño hacía esfuerzos por que su amigo no cometiera una estupidez por impulsivo –Además Lucius Malfoy no dejará que lo encarcelen- siseó el slytherin.

-¡Tú debes saber de algo que podamos hacer!- gritó desesperado. Se sentó sobre uno de los sillones del Salón de Menesteres tratando de calmarse. Zabini cerró los ojos escuchando la voz del rubio contarle lo sucedido en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles.

-El hijo de Donnadieu- pronunció al fin –¡Claro!- exclamó sin darse a entender –Tenemos que encontrarlo- y el pelinegro supo que por ahora no le interesaba qué relación tuviera con esto, si podía dejar a Draco en libertad lo localizaría donde fuera.

* * *

No podía conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de que esta podría ser su última noche en libertad le impedía dormir. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas, pues era seguro que soñaría con ese lugar, si bien nunca antes lo había visto seguro su imaginación se encargaría de proporcionarle una buena aproximación.

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Sus padres estaban en el estudio, a unos pocos metros, tratando de dar una justificación viable a sus actos contra ese despreciable ser humano.

Caminó despacio, recorriendo el lugar como quien trata de memorizarlo. Llegó hasta uno de los salones y tomó asiento frente a ese gran instrumento. La habitación estaba insonorizada por lo que no lo escucharían por más ruido que hiciese.

Deslizó un dedo por las sensibles teclas, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar. El piano tenía un sonido profundo, casi en solidaridad con lo que el rubio sentía. Sus manos viajaban a lo largo de éste rápidamente. Produciendo una música con tanta presencia, que Narcissa, al filo de la puerta, solo pudo recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo, dejando escapar una sola lágrima. Su hijo se había resignado.

Se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado ahí cuando la luz inundó la habitación. Estaba amaneciendo. Sus dedos entumecidos seguían tocando, ya casi no los sentía. Probablemente por eso continuaba. Quería dejar de sentir que su vida terminaba.

El sonido hueco de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Sus padres entraban al tiempo que él se ponía de pie. Ya era hora y tenía que alistarse para el final. Era como si fuera el cadáver que alistan antes de su velorio. ¿Para qué se arreglaba cuando iba a ese juicio?

A las ocho en punto ya se dirigían al ministerio. Su madre le repitió en varias ocasiones que todo saldría bien, mientras su padre le dijo que argumentar que lo sucedido fue en defensa propia era su vía de escape. Acompañado de ambos se situó en el centro del juzgado.

-Es cierto que lo maté- habló al fin –y si lo hice fue porque esa noche pudieron haber tres muertes en lugar de una- con eso relató cómo el Sr. Donnadieu había estado a punto de asesinar tanto a su hijo como a la prometida de este.

No tenía cómo probar que eso había pasado, Lucius estuvo pensando en ello toda la noche anterior, más era de conocimiento público que los únicos testigos se hallaban desaparecidos. Cuando se descubrió el cadáver del Sr. Donnadieu ellos ya no estaban ahí.

-Aún cuando lo que nos dijo fuera cierto, lo cual no podemos dar por sentado, usted utilizó dos imperdonables y asesinó al Sr. Donnadieu- lo iban a condenar. Después de todo lo que les dijo lo iban a condenar.

-Por ello damos por concluido este juicio- cerró los ojos prediciendo lo que dirían. Su mente le traía imágenes, recuerdos. Su familia, sus amigos y un par de ojos verdes brillantes que no volverían a formar parte de su vida. ¿Cómo podía estar perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes en un momento así¿Cómo su figura podía ser tan clara si su esencia se alejaba poco a poco?

Observándolo, como tantas veces había descubierto a ese pelinegro con sus esmeraldas sobre sí, sin decir nada tan solo sonriendo sabiendo que él no haría lo mismo. Buscando en todas partes la cabellera rubia, siguiéndolo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sintiendo que con cada noche que lo acompañaba en el salón de astronomía algún día sabría que eran dos los que ocupaban esa habitación.

Entendiendo que debía conocerlo antes de poder acercarse a él, aprendiendo sus gestos, sus facciones, sus miradas. Soñando con tener el valor de estar frente a él y no solo detrás, amándolo en secreto. Ilusionado con devolverle la felicidad a sus grisáceos ojos vacíos. Ofreciéndole su apoyo, su infinita devoción bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-No harán eso sin que antes los testigos hablen- Severus Snape llegó al lugar acompañado de dos alumnos.

Negándose a abandonarlo. No era una ilusión. A la derecha del profesor de pociones se situaba Harry Potter y a su izquierda Blaise Zabini, seguidos de una pareja conocida dispuesta a testificar por él. Su vista se volvió borrosa más las lágrimas no cayeron y no lo harían. Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, correspondida por una mucho más grande de parte del niño de oro.

-Mi padre trató de matarnos- declaró al fin –si no fuera por Draco, tanto mi prometida como yo habríamos muerto y probablemente él también lo estaría. ¿Se van a atrever a mandarlo a Azkaban después de que nos salvó?- preguntó molesto.

-El no solo arriesgó su propia vida, sino que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que ustedes impusieran por protegernos, por eso no dudó en lo que hizo y no debería arrepentirse. Estoy, además de eternamente agradecido, orgulloso de que Draco actuara como lo hizo- los debates entre miembros del ministro no tardaron en llegar.

Después de un rato de discusiones el ministro llamó la atención de todos. Se sometería a votación. –Los que estén a favor de calificar las acciones del Joven Draco Malfoy cómo un acto en defensa propia- los ojos del rubio se fueron al suelo. No quería mirar que nadie alzara su mano en su apoyo.

-Está decido- apretó sus puños fuertemente aún cabizbajo, esperando –Draco Malfoy, quedas en libertad- el oxígeno volvió a sus pulmones. El tiempo volvió a correr. Su boca volvió a sonreír.

_Draco Malfoy gana más que su libertad_

_Después de un largo juicio en el que se acusó al heredero Malfoy, este fue considerado libre de los cargos al saberse que si utilizó imperdonables y dio fin al Sr. Donnadieu fue en verdadera defensa propia. El hijo del mismo testificó a su favor exigiendo su libertad, que le fue concedida después de una votación._

_Al salir vimos al joven ser recibido por sus padres quienes, a pesar de su frialdad cotidiana, se notaban bastante felices y aliviados, demostrando que hasta en una familia como la de los Malfoy el cariño siempre está presente aunque no se muestre._

_Pero todo esto queda de lado, pues la noticia del momento es la aparición de Harry Potter. Quién no solo ayudó a encontrar a los testigos que salvaron a Draco Malfoy sino que antes de que este subiera al carruaje acompañado de sus padres corrió hasta él para decirle unas cuantas palabras y felicitarlo de una manera muy especial._

Todo el comedor de Hogwarts estaba anonadado con la foto de primera plana que traía esa mañana el profeta, un pelinegro tomando la suave mejilla de un asombrado rubio, acercándose poco a poco, rozando sus labios cálidos.

-Pensé que tenía una obsesión contigo- murmuró a modo que los fotógrafos no pudieran escuchar –pero lo que siento va mucho más allá - finalizó depositando sus labios sobre los otros, besándolo dulcemente.

* * *

Hasta la secuela!!...

Kisses!

Nadeshda Vyacheslav.


End file.
